


He'll never change his ways

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles/ficlets independientes para el reto '30 days of writing'. No necesariamente relacionados entre sí u ordenados cronológicamente dentro de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienzos.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [He'll never change his ways [English version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440558) by [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu)



Un día Stiles se levanta y se da cuenta de que está saliendo con Derek. Saliendo. Nunca ha salido con nadie antes, pero está seguro de que en eso consiste.

Desde que los cazadores empezaron a ignorar su existencia y los demás seres sobrenaturales parecieron borrar Beacon Hills de sus mapas, las reuniones casi diarias para trazar planes de acción dejaron de tener sentido. Eso era una buena noticia, porque las vidas de todos corrían menos peligro ahora que los hombres lobo habían vuelto a estar en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia, pero a Stiles le costó dejar de ir por casa de Derek tras el entrenamiento de lacrosse. Realmente ya no tienen nada que hacer, nada de vital importancia, así que se limita a organizar los libros sobre licantropía que ha conseguido para Derek por internet para ir reponiendo su biblioteca, a ayudarle a hacer chapucillas en la casa para hacerla más habitable, a escribir sus trabajos de historia en la mesa del comedor mientras él le señala todos los fallos porque, aparentemente, es un friki de la historia americana. Y si se hace tarde cenan algo, y si encuentran una peli que a los dos les apetece ver se sientan en el sofá con unas palomitas y esperan a que Stiles irremediablemente se duerma en los primeros veinte minutos.

Stiles nunca ha salido con nadie, pero supone que es eso básicamente en lo que consiste. Porque Derek parece divertirse, aunque sólo lo demuestre siendo ligeramente menos hostil de lo habitual, y nunca le ha dicho que deje de presentarse por su casa y, aunque le sigue amenazando con poner en peligro su integridad, lo hace casi con afecto. Es adorable.

Stiles empieza a intuir que pasa algo cuando el resto de la manada se presenta allí una tarde para empaparse de su Alfa. Lo hacen de vez en cuando, se juntan y se revuelcan por el suelo y se persiguen por el bosque, mientras Stiles y Allison charlan de cosas humanas y tratan de ignorar lo terriblemente ridículo que es todo. Derek se ha quitado la camiseta y mira a sus subordinados desde un aparte, y Stiles no puede verle la cara pero sabe el gesto que tiene, el mismo que se apodera de él cada vez que están todos juntos, uno que le hace parecer más adulto y más responsable, y de alguna manera más feliz. Como si por fin estuviera completo.

-¡Eh, Derek! -le grita, preparando algo con lo que meterse con él, algo sobre lo padrazo que es o lo blando que se ha vuelto, pero tiene que callarse. Porque cuando Derek se da la vuelta y clava en él su mirada, parece que se ilumina. Él, su cara, todo el universo. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -dice él en un quejido lamentable, tratando de que no se note que el corazón le late como si acabara de caerse de un quinto piso.

-Me has llamado -contesta, y obviamente se ha dado cuenta de que algo le pasa a Stiles, porque se muerde una sonrisa malévola y se cruza de brazos.

-Oh. Lo he hecho, ¿verdad? -dice, tragando saliva. Porque Derek está ahí con su cara de planear cosas terriblemente oscuras, y su cuello y sus pectorales y sus brazos y sus abdominales y esos otros músculos en forma de uve en su cadera, que la naturaleza sólo puso ahí para atormentar adolescentes.

-¿Stiles?

-Hola.

-Hola, Stiles -contesta. Y él se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño cuando, al volverse de nuevo hacia los lobos de su manada, los músculos de su espalda parecen menos tensos.

Así que puede que estén saliendo, más o menos, porque puede que haya algo difícil de explicar sucediendo entre ellos. Y está bien, aunque es frustrante esperar a que Derek haga algo al respecto.

Así que un día, mientras le ayuda con un trabajo sobre el macartismo y la caza de brujas, marcando todos los pequeños detalles que ha pasado por alto en su trabajo de cinco folios, y que si tuviera que incluir se convertiría en una novela de cinco tomos, Stiles le besa. Es fácil, realmente. Derek está tras él de pie, y se tiene que inclinar para señalar con el dedo en la pantalla el lugar en el que ha llamado MacArthur a McCarthy, y está tan cerca de sus labios que es estúpido evitarlo. Se gira hacia él y cierra los ojos y le besa, y cuando Derek pone una mano en su nuca y entreabre los labios, en lo único que puede pensar es en decirle "o sea que sí estábamos saliendo".

Pero se da cuenta de que puede esperar.


	2. Acusación.

Derek le avisa casi cinco minutos antes de que Stiles sea capaz de oír el coche patrulla de su padre aparcando en la entrada. Sabe que es tentar a la suerte, pero no deja que salga por la ventana como suele hacer, le obliga a quedarse y a acabar de ver la peli con él porque "esta es la mejor escena, en serio, vas a mear pepinillos". Y tiene toda la intención del mundo de avisar a su padre de que Derek está en casa, tumbado en su cama viendo Alien, porque no es como si estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Pero en cuanto el Sheriff entra por la puerta, Derek se tensa.

-No está de buen humor. Voy a irme.

-Derek -le pide, frenándole con una mano en el brazo.

-Está cansado.

-Siempre está cansado.

-Está preocupado.

-Es el Sheriff. Y es mi padre. Siempre está cansado y siempre está preocupado -insiste-. Y me parece que lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que os presente de manera oficial. No voy a soltar la bomba de repente, ¿vale? Poco a poco. Se empieza diciendo que el gato se ha perdido antes de confesar que el gato está muerto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca tuviste mascota de pequeño?

-¡Estoy en casa! -exclama el Sheriff desde la planta de abajo, y Stiles se levanta de un salto.

-Eso es un código para que vaya a hablar con él -le dice, acercándose a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se gira hacia Derek otra vez-. Como no estés aquí cuando vuelva vamos a tener un problema.

-Ve.

-En serio, Derek.

-Ya sé que es en serio. Vete. Te está esperando.

Su padre se está calentando la cena en el microondas. Aún no se ha quitado el uniforme, ni siquiera ha guardado el arma, que es lo primero que hace cuando llega a casa, normalmente. Parece realmente cansado, así que Stiles se acerca a ayudarle. Saca los cubiertos y una servilleta, y pone sobre la mesa un vaso y lo llena de leche.

-¿Qué tal el día? -pregunta por fin.

-He oído una cosa graciosa hoy -dice él, aunque a Stiles no le parece que vaya a ser demasiado graciosa-. Geller me ha contado que te ha visto por el pueblo esta tarde con el chaval de los Hale.

Perfecto. Stiles casi puede ver a Derek saliendo por su ventana como alma que llevara el diablo, el muy cobarde.

-Geller es un guardia de tráfico. Creí que no hacíamos caso a lo que tengan que decir esos pseudo-agentes de la ley.

-Asumo que no lo estás desmintiendo.

Apenas es capaz de respirar. Todas sus funciones vitales se han reconducido a la parte del cerebro encargada de la memoria a corto plazo, para intentar caer en dónde podrían haberse cruzado con Geller. Está bastante seguro de que no habían llegado a hacer ningún gesto que les delatara, porque Derek no es una de esas personas que se permite mostrar afecto en público, pero puede que hubiera algo subyacente que un policía (incluso un guardia de tráfico de pacotilla) habría captado. La manera en la que andan demasiado cerca el uno del otro, o la manera en la que se miran.

-Es un amigo. Me está ayudando con los trabajos de historia. -Lo que no es en absoluto mentira.

-Me hiciste detenerle por el asesinato de su propia hermana -replica él, sentándose frente a su plato de macarrones con queso-. No hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Papá! Eso fue una terrible equivocación. Ni siquiera sé por qué hace falta sacarlo a la luz. Vamos a borrarlo de nuestra memoria colectiva, ¿vale? Como la terrible equivocación que es, que no debería influenciar tu opinión de Derek en el futuro. 

Tu gato se ha perdido. Tu hijo sale por el pueblo con un tipo que le saca seis años al que acusó de asesinato. La heterosexualidad de tu hijo se ha perdido.

-Sé que fue un error, te recuerdo que yo mismo le interrogué. Es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Que no sea un fratricida?

-Stiles.

-Papá.

Él mastica un par de tenedores de macarrones antes de contestar, y a Stiles le entran ganas de cogerle por los cuellos de la camisa y zarandearle hasta que hable.

-No ha tenido una vida sencilla, hijo -dice al fin-. Es comprensible que sea un chaval problemático, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-No es problemático -exclama-. Es maduro, y sensato, y se preocupa por los demás.

-Stiles, hijo, te conozco. Eres el defensor de las causas perdidas y tienes debilidad por los perrillos abandonados, pero a veces, ¿sabes? -inclina la cabeza significativamente-, llevan tanto tiempo abandonados que no saben estar de otra manera.

-Derek no es un perro abandonado -contesta, y sabe que está actuando demasiado ofendido como para que su padre pueda seguir ignorando las señales.

-Le interrogué, Stiles. Le pregunté por qué había matado a su hermana y él no cambió el gesto. Cualquier persona normal había gritado y llorado y suplicado. Derek Hale ni siquiera parpadeó al decir que no lo había hecho.

-¿Y?

-Es inhumano.

-A lo mejor es sobrehumano.

-Stiles, por favor -le pide, hundiendo los hombros con cansancio-. Estoy tratando de hablar en serio.

-Papá, tú no le conoces, ¿vale? Puede que le interrogaras, pero no le conoces. 

-¿Y tú lo haces?

-Lo estoy intentando. No puedes dar a una persona por perdida sólo porque haya pasado una mala vida. ¿Toda su familia ha muerto, así que él no se merece...? -se tiene que interrumpir, porque no se puede creer lo que está oyendo. Tiene los puños tan apretados que le parece imposible volver a abrir las manos-. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso, papá? Yo creí que eras...

-No, no me culpes a mí por tratar de protegerte -replica, calmadamente y con paciencia, no dejando que se le contagie la hostilidad de su hijo-. Derek Hale no es Scott ni es Lydia, ni es el chico de los Whittemore. Es más mayor, es más peligroso que ellos. Y ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que has llegado a casa llorando y cabreado porque Scott ha hecho esto o Lydia ha dicho lo otro.

-Pero Derek...

-Ya sé que no va a hacerte daño a propósito, Stiles -le asegura-. Ya sé que no es un mal hombre. Pero va a hacerlo antes o después y no podrá evitarlo, porque las personas que están rotas no saben dejar de estarlo. Y no voy a prohibirte que dejes de verle porque sé no va a servir de nada, ni siquiera te voy a pedir que lo intentes. No es eso lo que quiero. Sólo espero que tengas cuidado.

-Tengo cuidado -dice Stiles.

-No, hijo. No lo tienes. Así es como eres, igualito que tu madre. Te preocupas más de proteger a los demás que de cuidarte tú solo, y yo intento hacerlo por ti, pero me lo pones muy difícil a veces.

-Papá.

-Confío en ti -afirma-, porque sé que eres un chico inteligente y bueno y que va a salir adelante pase lo que pase, y me gusta pensar que sabes lo que te haces. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Él no se lo perdonaría si me hiciera daño -le dice- . Es buena persona, papá. Sólo que a veces no lo sabe.

El Sheriff le mira un momento muy largo y suspira, rindiéndose.

-Él... ¿corresponde... tus sentimientos?

-Sí -responde sin dudar. Ni siquiera es capaz de sorprenderse por que su padre se haya dado cuenta. Puede que lo sepa desde hace tiempo y Stiles debería haberlo supuesto, porque él nunca ha dicho una palabra que no fuera necesaria, y en los últimos diez minutos ha dicho más que en toda una semana. 

-Bueno -musita finalmente, mirando el plato de macarrones-. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, hijo. Sólo me habría gustado que fuera... de tu edad, y un poco menos taciturno.

-Ahora sonríe, a veces -replica, y se nota él mismo sonreír sólo de recordarle haciéndolo.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

-Sí, papá -contesta con sinceridad.

Stiles no tarda mucho en subir de nuevo a su cuarto, y realmente no se espera que Derek siga allí después de haber oído toda la conversación. Pero está en la misma postura en la que le dejó, sentado en la cama con la espalda muy recta y la cara seria.

-Ha sido una conversación interesante -dice Stiles para romper el hielo, y se sienta a su lado.

-Tu padre tiene razón.

-No la tiene.

-Acabaré haciéndote daño -insiste-. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Stiles se deja caer sobre él, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, y no se permite pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Intenta no hacerlo. Yo intentaré no hacerte daño a ti. ¿No es así como funciona?

-Creo que es un poco más complicado que eso.

-Cállate, Derek.


	3. Inquieto

La enésima vez que Derek le sugiere que deje el Adderall, Stiles se enfada. Se enfada de verdad, porque está cansado de que tampoco él parezca entenderlo. 

-¿Sabes? No lo uso por gusto. Mi médico no me lo receta porque le haga gracia la manera en la que arrugas la nariz cuando lo hueles en mí, Derek -le dice, levantándose de la silla-. No le dirías a un esquizofrénico que dejara la medicación, ni a un bipolar, ni a una persona deprimida. Estoy harto de que mi enfermedad no sea lo suficientemente mortal para que tú la consideres seria. 

-Stiles, eres hiperactivo, no eres...

-Que te jodan -le espeta.

-¿Qué?

-Me has oído -gruñe, cruzándose de brazos, y está tan enfadado que ni siquiera registra la manera en la que Derek abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, antes de fruncir el ceño-. Es una enfermedad de verdad, ¿sabes?

-No he dicho que no lo sea. Sólo que -traga saliva, y si no fuera tan impensable casi parecería acobardado-... yo puedo aguantarte aunque estés, ya sabes, inquieto.

-Eso es estupendo, Derek, _gracias_ -ironiza-. Eso hace que mi incapacidad para concentrarme en algo durante más de diez segundos sea mucho más soportable-. ¿Y la sensación de que mi cerebro va a explotar sólo de la cantidad de información por segundo que procesa? ¡Puff! -exclama, haciendo un gesto con las manos como si se desvaneciera en el aire-. Sobre todo porque no retengo ninguno de esos datos, todos se pierden debajo de la historia de la circuncisión, que aún puedo explicarte con todo lujo de detalles si estás interesado, porque eso es el tipo de cosas que mi cerebro decide recordar.

-Stiles.

-Pero vale, sí. Dejaré el Adderall -sigue diciendo, cada vez más condescendiente-, porque tú eres tan _benévolo_ que me aceptas tal y como soy, con mi trastorno y todo.

-Stiles -suspira, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con una paciencia recién descubierta-, estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor.

-Ya lo sé, Derek -masculla él, apretando los labios.

-Siéntate y acabemos de desayunar.

Stiles le mira, determinado a seguir enfadado, porque su enfermedad es real y es difícil convivir con ella, ir a clase y relacionarse con la gente normal y comportarse como un ser humano y no como un chimpancé puesto de speed. Es una enfermedad jodida y no entiende por qué a todo el mundo le hace tanta gracia. Se mueve con decisión hacia el salón y busca un momento en las estanterías hasta encontrar un libro, que deja sobre la mesa de la cocina con un golpe seco. "Entender el TDAH".

-La próxima vez que quieras decirme algo bonito, no sé, elogia mi estructura ósea -le dice a Derek, sentándose de nuevo frente a él. 

Derek coge el libro y le echa un vistazo rápido antes de dejarlo sobre la encimera, junto a su chupa de cuero.

-Reaccionas mucho mejor cuando te amenazo de muerte, creo que me voy a ceñir a eso.

-Ha dado buenos resultados en el pasado -reconoce Stiles-. Vas a tener que darme más bacon.

-La verdad es que no sé de qué estaba hablando -bromea Derek, fingiendo un gruñido-. Eres bastante insoportable.


	4. Copo de nieve

Dicen que no hay dos copos de nieve iguales. Es algo que Stiles siempre ha oído, aunque no está muy seguro de si es una verdad física irrefutable o sólo una metáfora cursi. Se ha informado sobre el tema, por supuesto, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que sí es posible que caigan dos copos iguales porque nada lo impide, realmente, pero que es improbable. De cualquier modo, nunca se sabrá porque no se puede estudiar cada copo de nieve que cae en la Tierra.

Básicamente, Stiles ha descubierto de que es una pregunta irrelevante. No es algo que pase muy a menudo, porque de todas sus sesiones de documentación saca cosas interesantes, pero lamenta absolutamente la triste existencia que debe tener el estudiante de CalTech que ha dedicado parte de su vida a crear una página web al respecto, porque los copos de nieve son los seres inanimados más tediosos del mundo.

Así que cuando le dice a Scott aquello de 'sí, tu amor por Allison es un copo de nieve único y especial' no puede evitar reírse. Derek le mira y tiene que apretar los labios para no sonreír con maldad.

Ellos dos puede que no sean copos de nieve, pero está bastante seguro de que no hay muchas relaciones parecidas.


	5. Neblina

Hay unos minutos al día, sólo unos pocos, en los que Derek se permite relajarse. Esos pocos minutos entre el sueño y la vela, en los que no es el Alfa ni el hombre-lobo perseguido por cazadores ni el chico atormentado; y sólo es Derek. Stiles se aprieta contra su cuerpo y gime con el fondo de la garganta y él por un momento no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza mas que la neblina del sueño y Stiles, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para mantener esa ilusión de tranquilidad un rato más, sólo quince minutos, una hora, un sólo día en toda su vida en el que todo sea normal. Pero la realidad comienza a arrastrarse desde la parte de atrás de su cerebro, como sangre negra e infectada.

-Derek, cinco minutitos más -le pide él-. Vuelve a dormirte.

Y aunque todo esté jodido, Stiles sigue allí cuando la niebla se disipa, cuando sale a la luz la realidad, sucia y rota. Y de alguna manera hace que funcione.


	6. Llama

Stiles sabe que no es probablemente la comparación más acertada, pero Derek tiene fuego en los ojos. No sólo cuando son sus ojos rojos de Alpha, porque ya antes lo tenía, cuando le brillaban y eran azules como el agua helada. No. Hay una llama detrás de sus pupilas cuando Derek es simplemente Derek, y le mira de esa manera que le dice 'eres mío' sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando le empuja contra una pared y le explora el cuerpo con las manos grandes y ásperas y posesivas, cuando su lengua asoma entre los labios, recorriendo sus dientes afilados uno por uno como si estuviera hambriento, como si pudiera comérselo allí mismo.

Stiles a veces sólo quiere arder.


	7. Formal

La gala de la Policía de Beacon Hills es un evento que se organiza cada año desde que su padre es el Sheriff. Porque es bueno para la comunidad, y se recogen fondos para alguna organización benéfica, y es divertido. Esa última parte es un poco más discutible, pero de todos modos no es como si Stiles pudiera elegir no ir.

Así que ese año su padre trae dos entradas.

-Ya sabes. Una para ti, la otra para tu acompañante.

-Quieres decir Derek.

-Sí.

-Derek. Mi novio.

-Stiles, sí, tu novio.

-No sabía que estábamos haciendo esto oficial.

-¿No es oficial?

-Bueno, sí, pero... Ya sabes. La gala es un asunto -dice, tratando de explicarlo con movimientos descoordinados de manos- ¿serio? Todo Beacon Hills va a estar allí. 

-¿Y eso es un problema?

A Stiles le gustaría decir que no, pero no está seguro de si lo es. Derek no es muy de sacar a Stiles a los sitios, no van al cine, no van a cenar por ahí, no salen mucho de casa. A Derek no le gusta compartir.

-Le preguntaré.

-Hazlo. Cada una de esas entradas son como treinta dólares, no quiero haberla comprado para nada.

 

\---

 

Stiles aparca el Jeep en una plaza apartada de la entrada del hotel, lejos de los coches elegantes que le hacen sentirse inadecuado.

-¿Vamos?

Derek gruñe, un gruñido auténtico, como si pudiera comerse a alguien en cualquier momento.

-Jesusito de mi vida -farfulla él, tragando saliva.

-Ahora no, Stiles -le pide, arrugando la nariz, probablemente oliendo su excitación en el aire-. Ni siquiera puedo respirar dentro de esta mierda.

-Es el traje, perdóname. No sabía que una corbata podía ponerme tantísimo.

-No puedo entrar ahí dentro -dice, colando dos dedos bajo el cuello almidonado de la camisa y apartándolo de su piel como si le ahogara.

-Venga, Derek, no te eches atrás ahora. Mi padre está ilusionado, a su manera.

-Hablo en serio, Stiles. Esto es lo más cerca de transformarme espontáneamente que he estado en mucho tiempo.

-Sólo estás nervioso -dice, quitándole importancia, porque le ha visto a punto de transformarse y da mucho más miedo que eso-. Y es adorable. Tranquilízate, a noche va a ir bien. No se te van a poner las orejas puntiagudas ni vas a sacar colmillos; vas a comerte una ensalada y un trozo seco de solomillo, vas a sonreírle a mi padre esa sonrisa falsa tan preciosa que tienes, y luego iremos a tu casa y dejaré que liberes toda esa tensión conmigo. ¿Vale? -dice, colocándole la corbata y limpiando motas de polvo de la solapa de la chaqueta-. Respira hondo un par de veces, todo va a salir bien.

-No puedo respirar, eso sólo lo empeora -replica-. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo muchísimo que apesta este traje. Llevo el olor de veinte personas encima ahora mismo.

-Te dije que te compraras uno. ¿Quién alquila un traje? Es asqueroso.

-No quiero tener un traje. No quiero tener que ponerme uno -se queja, y si no hubiera sido él, Stiles podría haber jurado verle hacer un puchero-. ¿Por qué no puedo ir en vaqueros y camiseta a todos los sitios?

-Ya lo sé. Es estúpido, pero estás guapísimo -insiste, pasando los dedos entre su pelo para tratar de domarlo un poco-. De verdad. Una cosa fuera de este mundo.

-Stiles.

-Derek, en serio, empiezas a sonar como Jackson. Vamos -dice, estirándose a través del espacio entre los dos asientos para darle un último beso. Antes de poder hacerlo Derek le toma por los hombros y le aprieta contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y respirando profundamente, una y otra vez-. Vale. O puedes hacer eso. Como quieras.

Derek sólo se queda allí, respirando pesadamente contra su piel, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, pero cuando se aparta parece menos tenso.

-Vale. Estoy -resuelve tras un minuto, recolocándose la ropa.

-Es divertido salir con un hombre lobo -ironiza Stiles, volviendo a apretarse la corbata, y sale del coche.

-Necesitaba tener tu olor...

-Ya, me lo he imaginado -le corta-. Hay veces en las que prefiero no pensar en lo obviamente no-humano que eres. 

Se coloca a su lado, imitando el paso rápido y largo que lleva Derek hasta la entrada del hotel y entrega las invitaciones al policía recién salido de la academia que han colocado en la puerta.

La gala aún está empezando, hay mujeres en trajes de noche, canapés y copas de champagne que Stiles no se atreve a coger porque tiene diecisiete años y está rodeado de agentes de la ley, pero que desearía que Derek pudiera beberse y que realmente le emborracharan aunque fuera un poquito. La tranquilidad le ha durado poco tiempo.

-Derek, estás bien. Respira. -Stiles nota los dedos de Derek en la manga de su chaqueta, jugando con la tela nerviosamente, y poco a poco bajan hasta rozar su mano, enredándose con los suyos. Y eso es nuevo. Intenta que no se note lo mucho que le sorprende que Derek le haya _cogido la mano_ , porque está bastante bien y es algo que le gustaría poder volver a hacer, aunque puede que no en una gala de la Policía con su padre a diez metros, mirándoles-. ¿Derek?

Él no responde, sólo aprieta fuerte la mano de Stiles en la suya y se la lleva a la nariz, respirando contra su piel un par de veces. Stiles le mira un momento muy largo, hasta que él decide devolverle la mano, aunque no la suelta, y vuelve a mirar a su padre. Que tiene la sonrisa más estúpida que ha poblado esa cara en toda la historia.

-Genial. Ahora parece que somos _de esos_ -dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No me hagas parecer tan gay, Derek, por Dios.

-No te apartes de mí ni un segundo -le ordena.

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.


	8. Compañero

Stiles es un romántico, siempre lo ha sido. No romántico de escribir sonetos y regalar flores y dar paseos por el parque agarraditos de la mano, sino de los del siglo XIX. Es un romántico de los que aún piensan que el amor es lo único que importa.

Desde pequeño se recuerda queriendo casarse, como su padre y su madre, porque no se le ocurría nada que fuera a hacerle más feliz. Sus padres eran felices, nunca dejaban de reírse, nunca, ni un solo día en sus vidas, dejaron de quererse. Eso es lo que busca Stiles desde siempre. A los seis años cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que él algún día iba a ser una persona grande como su padre, a los ocho cuando conoció a Lydia Martin, a los 10 cuando se convenció de que ella nunca iba a hacerle el mínimo caso y durante toda su adolescencia, tan hormonalmente turbulenta, en la que se conformaba con que le mirara de medio lado. Lo único que Stiles ha buscado toda su vida es estar enamorado.

Tiene dieciocho y sabe que lo ha encontrado. Y no es como se lo había imaginado, porque Derek no es como su madre ni es como Lydia, pero le quiere tanto que a veces cree que podría llorar. Y Stiles no es llorón, de verdad que no lo es, pero piensa en Derek y piensa en 'siempre', y algo dentro de él se encoge, se cierra en torno a su cuello y le aprieta en el pecho. A veces juraría que Derek se da cuenta, porque levanta la cabeza y le mira de una manera en la que no puede imaginar que mire a nadie más. 

A lo mejor lo huele en él, el amor. Es capaz de darse cuenta de cuándo tiene hambre, o si está cansado o enfadado o excitado. A lo mejor también puede oler el amor. Nunca dice nada, pero está seguro de que le mira con los ojos más suaves, menos severos, y cuando se quedan solos deja que Stiles apoye la barbilla sobre su hombro y le abrace por la espalda.

No sabe si quiere ir a la universidad, si quiere estudiar audiovisuales o criminología, ni siquiera sabe si quiere pizza o comida china para cenar. Pero quiere tener una familia, eso sí lo sabe. Quiere _ser_ una familia, quiere a Derek todos los días, todas las noches, haciéndose mayores juntos y luego haciéndose viejos. Y lo demás podrá salir mejor o peor, pero nunca estará mal si están juntos.

Si lo piensa fríamente, da miedo. Porque tiene dieciocho años y está atándose a un hombre-lobo, a un _hombre_ , a un Alfa, y su vida nunca será normal. Tiene dieciocho años y toda la vida por delante para conocer gente menos difícil, con la que pueda llevar una existencia aburrida de trabajo de ocho a cinco y fines de semana en una cabaña en el campo y gatos. Con Derek nunca podrá tener gatos. Y sabe que todo eso tendría que importarle, hacerle replantearse las cosas, pero lo cierto es que no lo hace. Que quiere pasar con él toda la vida, aunque sea en una casa llena de Betas, que no quiere conocer a nadie más porque a él le vuelve a conocer cada mañana, cada sonrisa, cada vez que dice su nombre y hace que suene distinto. Que está enamorado.

Y entonces Derek se lo dice, una tarde mientras hacen la compra.

-Tú eres el único -dice, dejando una bandeja de filetes en el carro, como si Stiles debiera saber de qué está hablando-. Nunca va a haber nadie más.

No es una promesa, es una confesión, y a él se le levanta un peso del pecho que no sabía que tenía.

-Gracias a Dios, creí que era yo el bicho raro.

Derek le mira con la mandíbula apretada, en tensión, como queriendo decirle que no lo entiende; pero lo hace. Es la primera vez que lo entiende del todo.

No vuelven a hablar de ello, no necesitan palabras para explicar que, pase lo que pase, Derek nunca va a amar a nadie más. Que Stiles nunca va a querer hacerlo.

No empiezan a elegir la vajilla ni el color de la tapicería del sofá, no buscan nombres para los niños ni se abren una cuenta conjunta en el banco. Stiles mete la compra en la nevera y se va a casa de Danny a acabar el trabajo de Química, porque para lo demás tienen el resto de sus vidas.


	9. Movimiento

No es una de esas mañanas en las que se despiertan juntos y Stiles se aprieta contra su pecho, acariciando la piel desnuda con dedos perezosos, los ojos apenas abiertos, y es tan fácil tocarse y colarse bajo la piel del otro que no pueden evitarlo. No es una de las tardes en las que Stiles llega del entrenamiento de lacrosse agotado y dolorido, oliendo a hierba y al sudor fresco sobre su piel, las feromonas cegándole lo suficiente como para que Derek sienta la necesidad de empujarle contra la puerta del baño antes de dejarle ir a darse una ducha. Ni siquiera es una de esas noches de reunión de la manada, que Stiles se pasa lanzándole miradas y rozándole la nuca con la yema de los dedos cuando piensa que nadie se va a dar cuenta, sólo para que Derek le clave contra el colchón en cuanto los demás salen por la puerta. 

Es simplemente un domingo a media tarde.

No han hecho gran cosa en todo el día. Stiles se presenta en casa de Derek por la mañana, en cuanto su padre se va a trabajar, Jackson e Isaac se pasan a la hora de comer, dispuestos a ganarse el afecto de su Alfa con una cazuela de pollo guisado, y en cuanto se marchan Stiles pone una cafetera a calentar y saca los libros del instituto y los deja sobre la mesa del comedor. Derek ocupa la tarde en poner al día sus finanzas, como el hombre adulto y responsable que es, y él trata de acabar un trabajo de Literatura y termina leyendo en la Wikipedia sobre los Boy Scouts, que es realmente mucho más interesante que Henry Miller. Y es todo tan doméstico que Stiles quiere ponerse un delantal y hacer limonada casera, porque es ese tipo de persona a la que le gusta llevar las cosas al ridículo. Y entonces recuerda que hay helados en el congelador.

-¿Quieres un helado? -le pregunta a Derek, levantándose de la silla y estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-No. ¿Quieres follar?

A Stiles le pilla tan desprevenido que no puede hacer más que reírse en una especie de ladrido corto.

-Wow. Derek, ¿en serio? -exclama-. Todos esos que decían que con el tiempo se perdía la pasión... qué equivocados estaban.

-¿Quién dice eso? -es su contestación, dejando un par de facturas sobre el montón a un lado de la mesa.

-La Cosmopolitan.

-Así que es un no -dice, con un ligero tono interrogativo que le hace sonar como si la respuesta ni siquiera le interesara.

-Es un sí, claro que es un sí. ¿Cuándo he dejado yo pasar una oportunidad para mojar? Pero, tío, en serio. Trabaja en tu romanticismo -le reprocha-. Deja que acabe esto y vamos a la habitación. 

-Trabaja tú tu espíritu aventurero -replica, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -dice, pero aún así obedece. Derek aparta un par de montones de papeles con cuidado antes de levantarse de la silla y quitar el resto de la mesa con un manotazo, haciendo volar los tickets y los resguardos del banco por los aires, y parece tan satisfecho consigo mismo. Stiles se ríe y deja que Derek le siente sobre la mesa-. Eso ha molado.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Ha estado bien. Ha sido un poco el intento lamentable de un cincuentón barrigudo de parecer sugerente y sexualmente salvaje, ¿sabes? Pero ha estado gracioso.

Derek gruñe, enseñando sus colmillos humanos, y le roba un beso lánguido.

-No me apetece moverme hasta allí arriba -dice, apretando los muslos de Stiles bajo sus manos y arrastrándole hasta el borde de la mesa.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa.

-Te lo voy a hacer aquí, sobre la mesa. _Eso_ es lo que pasa.

-¿Y ahí sí te vas a mover, o voy a tener que hacerlo yo todo? Derek, en serio -dice, fingiendo un tono desilusionado en su voz-. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera te reconozco -bromea, y se le escapa una risa ridícula cuando él le empuja, la espalda contra la mesa, y vuelve a tirar de él dejándole con el culo en el aire, obligándole a enlazar las piernas en torno a su cadera para no caerse-. Joder.

-Eres un idiota -gruñe, inclinándose sobre él, con la cara a apenas unos centímetros de la suya, y de alguna manera ha conseguido atrapar las muñecas de Stiles e inmovilizarlas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza.

Stiles se estira todo lo que puede para tratar de besarle, sabiendo de antemano que Derek se va a apartar en el último segundo porque odia cuando hace eso, odia cuando intenta tomar el control sin que él se lo permita. Deja descansar sus labios contra la mandíbula de Stiles, los baja hacia su cuello, buscando el punto en el que sabe que le va a hacer estremecerse y muerde con los dientes ligeros, una línea fina de marcas rojas hasta su clavícula.

Stiles no puede evitar un jadeo, y tensa las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo buscando más contacto. Porque es un adolescente y no tiene vergüenza. Y Derek va a hacerle sufrir a propósito, sólo para demostrar que puede.

Recorre su cuello con la punta de la lengua, dejando rastros húmedos de saliva que se enfrían al contacto con su respiración y le erizan la piel. Mete la mano bajo su camiseta y clava las uñas en la fina piel entre los huesos de su cadera. Roza sus labios con los de Stiles, dejando que la lengua asome ligeramente, lo justo para que la de Stiles le imite.

-Ya no es gracioso -dice, respirando erráticamente, revolviéndose bajo él con desesperación. Trata de liberar sus manos y Derek le deja, deja que le tome de la nuca y junte sus bocas con demasiada fuerza, que le clave los dedos en el nacimiento del pelo y gima contra sus labios cuando Derek busca su lengua. Y se presiona contra él a través de la tela de sus vaqueros.

Stiles clava los talones en la espalda de Derek y trata de atraerle más, de tenerle más cerca. Su erección late dentro de los pantalones y cada vez le queda menos para perder el control, para suplicar por ello. A Derek le encanta cuando suplica, cuando se muerde los labios y se sonroja y amenaza con matarle si no lo hace _ya_. Pero los dedos de Derek comienzan a orbitar alrededor del botón de sus vaqueros, y eso es aún mejor, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento va a sentir la presión de la mano de Derek rodeándole, esa necesidad que le nace en el fondo del estómago, espesa y caliente.

-Joder -dice, y sus caderas se disparan hacia arriba hasta que la mano de Derek le cubre, traza su forma a través de la tela, y lo necesita tanto que eso es casi suficiente, el calor que irradian sus dedos y la manera en la aprieta su mano y en ese momento Stiles le pertenece. Le vuelve a besar, empujándole sobre la mesa hasta que casi acaba tumbado sobre él, aún con medio cuerpo fuera, los pies apenas apoyándose precariamente en el suelo-. Voy a tener que quitarme los pantalones en algún momento -jadea Stiles, cogiendo el bajo de la camiseta de Derek en sus manos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

Derek sonríe, todo dientes afilados, y Stiles sólo quiere borrarle la sonrisa a golpes, pero se lame los labios y vuelve a tenerle allí, colando entre ellos la lengua ansiosa y hambrienta.

-No veo cómo va a pasar eso. Tus pantalones -aclara-. A lo mejor hago que te corras con ellos puestos.


	10. Plata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es bastante menos bonito que el resto de ficlets. Es mucho más largo, también, y trata mucho más el tema 'hombre-lobo' y el folklore que ha creado el fandom alrededor de la manada.
> 
> La idea no era escribir esto, pero es lo que ha salido. Lo cierto es que me habría gustado haberlo podido hacer con más calma, pero el reto es el reto. Un fic diario.

Cuando Stiles coge el teléfono, Derek se da cuenta del error que ha cometido. Oye las bandejas metálicas de la cafetería, la gente masticando, las voces irritantes de los adolescentes. Lo oye todo demasiado alto pero distorsionado, como si estuviera muy lejos.

-¿Derek? ¡Derek!

-No es nada -trata de decir, porque no sabe las veces que Stiles ha repetido su nombre y nota la preocupación en su voz-. Olvida que he llamado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No es nada. Estaba tratando de llamar a... otra persona.

-¿A quién? -inquiere

-A... al fontanero -musita.

-Dios mío, Derek, voy para allá.

-¡No! -exclama-. No, Stiles. Está todo bien, mañana hablamos. No vengas por aquí.

Pero se encuentra con un pitido continuo al otro lado de la línea y no sabe si no le ha oído o no ha querido hacerlo. Suelta el teléfono y deja de intentar levantar la cabeza del suelo, porque empieza a sentirla demasiado pesada. Sus brazos, sus piernas, todo pesa demasiado, y parece como si su cuerpo quisiera fundirse con la madera. Derek respira profundamente, notando los pinchazos minúsculos en sus pulmones, detrás de los ojos, el sabor metálico en la lengua que al menos sabe que no es sangre, porque es plata.

Sabe que tendría que moverse, que allí tirado en mitad de la entrada de su casa es como esperan encontrarle los cazadores que le han hecho eso, pero no es capaz. Los músculos están insensibles, como acorchados, y no es capaz de sacar la fuerza necesaria para levantarlos lo suficiente como para poder arrastrarse hacia otro lugar más seguro. No tiene dónde ir. No va a ser capaz de arrastrarse hasta el bosque, donde podría ponerse a salvo. Está indefenso. Va a morir porque no puede hacer nada por protegerse a sí mismo, y Stiles probablemente esté de camino, porque es un estúpido y un inconsciente, y si se pone en el camino de los cazadores no van a dudar en llevárselo por delante también.

Gritaría si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo. Esa no es manera de morir, piensa. Si tiene que morir a manos de unos cazadores que ignoran el Código, lo quiere hacer con los colmillos empapados en su sangre, no tumbado en la entrada de su casa, sacrificado como un animal en el matadero. Lo intenta una vez más, mueve tres dedos de la mano derecha, consigue levantar la muñeca pese al dolor, pese a las agujas que se le clavan en los huesos, apretando la mandíbula es capaz de mover el brazo un palmo, pero vuelve a caer como un peso muerto, y Derek sólo espera que los cazadores lleguen antes que Stiles.

-¡Derek! -oye decir, y abre los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban cerrados-. Dios mío, Derek, ¿qué...? -farfulla, de rodillas a su lado. Nota los dedos en su mandíbula, tomando la cara entre sus manos y recuerda la última vez que le salvó la vida, después de que Kate le disparara, la postura casi idéntica, el gesto en su cara radicalmente distinto-. No te mueras. No te atrevas a hacerme esto otra vez. No voy a cortarte un brazo, Derek.

-No me estoy muriendo -dice. Le cuesta un mundo pronunciar cada palabra.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han envenenado. El agua, creo. Plata.

-Creí que la plata... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Joder. ¿Han sido los Argent?

Derek niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Estarán de camino.

-Dios mío -repite una vez más, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de los pantalones y tecleando algo rápidamente-. No, no cierres los ojos.

-No voy a morirme, sólo... No puedo moverme. Ellos van a matarme.

-Joder. ¡Joder! -gruñe.

-El bosque.

-Joder -vuelve a decir, acariciándole la mejilla-. Espera un segundo -le pide, levantándose. Sale del campo de visión de Derek y él no es capaz de seguir el sonido de sus pasos. Resuenan por toda la casa, dentro de su cerebro. Empieza a tener mucho frío-. Ya estoy aquí.

-Tienes que irte. Antes de que lleguen.

-Voy a ponerte sobre esta manta y te voy a arrastrar hasta el bosque. Va a ser una imagen digna de ver -dice, y por alguna razón se ríe. No parece él, no es su risa. Derek le mira y se da cuenta de que está aterrorizado.

-Tienes que irte -repite.

-No voy a dejarte aquí, puto imbécil -le espeta, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y metiendo las manos bajo su espalda-. Scott está de camino, trae a todos los demás. Vamos a ir al bosque y les esperaremos.

-Stiles.

-Ni siquiera pienses en morirte -le ordena, antes de agarrar su camiseta y tirar de ella hacia arriba, apenas levantándole del suelo-. Joder. Vale. Respira, Stiles. 

Derek nunca se ha sentido más impotente en su vida, más inútil. Sólo puede pensar en lo que le van a hacer a Stiles cuando les encuentren, en cómo va a verle morir sin poder hacer nada. Vuelve a sentir un tirón y acaba rodando pesadamente hasta quedar boca abajo, la cara sobre la manta azul del sofá.

-Lo he hecho. Acojonante. Vale. Siento lo ridículo que va a ser esto -dice, levantándose de su lado, y empieza a sentir el suelo moviéndose bajo él-. Todo va a salir bien. 

El suelo de la entrada se convierte en el suelo rajado del porche, que se engancha en la manta y le araña los brazos, y eso en la gravilla del jardín. Cada vez se mueven más lento, la respiración de Stiles se hace más rápida, pero él no para ni un momento, tira de él hasta que entran en el bosque, y sigue tirando durante un rato que se hace eterno, hasta que las copas de los árboles se hacen más espesas a su alrededor y la claridad del sol apenas las atraviesa.

Derek oye pasos acercándose, pero son pasos familiares, olores que reconoce.

-¿Stiles?

-Estamos aquí -dice él, y suena tan aliviado que por un momento Derek también lo está.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Jackson, arrodillándose junto a Derek. Él sólo quiere encogerse, decirle que no le mire. Es débil y está indefenso como un cervatillo y no necesita que su manada le vea así, pero mira a Jackson y en sus ojos sólo hay preocupación, un pequeño asomo de lágrimas de rabia-. Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí -le asegura-. Ayúdame a darme la vuelta.

No quiere morir boca abajo. Quiere poder ver la cara de sus asesinos mientras lo hacen. Jackson le gira con mucha más facilidad que Stiles, le coloca la ropa en su sitio, le quita algunas hojas secas del pelo.

-Tienes que llevarte a Stiles de aquí. Es peligroso.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado -dice él. Derek no se había dado cuenta de que seguía a su lado. Stiles se sienta junto a él y pone una mano sobre la suya-. Tendrán que arrancarte de mis dedos fríos y muertos.

-Lo harán -masculla él, y la mano de Stiles se tensa en torno a la suya.

-Que lo intenten.

-¿Se atreverán a atacarnos a todos? -pregunta Isaac.

-Derek está debilitado -contesta Lydia, y Derek le agradece la manera en la que atenúa su situación-. Es la única oportunidad que van a tener de hacer algún daño.

-¿Entonces?

-Esperamos.

La plata no hace amago de retirarse de su sistema. Derek aún la siente punzante en su sangre, recorriéndole las venas como agujas, y Stiles no deja de decirle que el efecto no le durará más de seis horas, que lo peor ya ha pasado, que lo ha buscado en internet y que empezará a recuperar la fuerza en los músculos a partir de la tercera hora. Le jura que todo va a estar bien. Los demás guardan silencio. Los siente a su alrededor, a unos metros de distancia, formando un círculo con él en el centro. Sus corazones laten al unísono, sus respiraciones se acompasan. El aire huele a anticipación, a ganas de hundir las garras en algo caliente. 

Hay un segundo en el que el silencio es pesado contra su estómago, y nota el murmullo de los pies de Jackson sobre la cama de hojas secas, antes de que todo explote. Jackson gruñe y saca las garras, Scott y Lydia se unen, sin romper el círculo que han creado a su alrededor, y sólo oye el metal de las armas de los cazadores cuando las empuñan, y el zumbido del arco de Allison, los gritos, el sonido de la carne rompiéndose. Intenta levantar la cabeza, ver algo más que el verde de los árboles sobre sus ojos, pero tiene que cerrarlos y dejar de tratar de distinguir de quién es cada sonido que le llega, si esos jadeos son de Erica o de una cazadora, si el olor de la sangre es de Boyd o de uno de los otros. Sólo sabe que la mano de Stiles sigue apretando la suya aunque el corazón le lata a mil pulsaciones por minuto, que está bien, que su manada le está salvando la vida cuando él no puede hacer nada por ellos.

-¡Scott! -grita Jackson.

Las balas cruzan el aire sobre su cabeza, siseantes, y el aullido inconfundible de Scott le eriza el pelo de la nuca. No es un aullido de dolor sino de furia, e inmediatamente después el bosque se llena del sonido de la carne rasgándose, de alguien ahogándose en su propia sangre, como si el resto del mundo se hubiera quedado mudo. Stiles tiembla.

No hay mucho más después de eso. Las pisadas rápidas en dirección contraria, las respiraciones agitadas de la manada, el murmullo amortiguado de los huesos volviendo a su lugar, las uñas retrayéndose, los colmillos hundiéndose en la encía.

-¿Ya está? -pregunta Stiles.

Nadie contesta durante un momento, como si esperaran que volvieran, como si no se fiaran de la calma repentina.

-Dame eso -dice Erica, y Derek oye el traqueteo de un arma siendo arrancada de sus dedos, y se odia por haberle puesto en esa situación, por haber puesto en peligro sus vidas de esa manera, por no haber estado allí luchando contra ellos. Un Alfa no debería esperar en el suelo a que acabara la pelea. Él tendría que haber estado en primera fila, protegiendo a su manada y a su compañero. A su familia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Están todos bien? -pregunta en un susurro, y Stiles se deja caer contra él.

-Sí. No parece que... Van a estar bien -le asegura, con la frente contra su pecho, pero podría jurar que miente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lydia tiene un corte feo en la espalda, pero se curará -empieza a decirle, recorriendo su pecho con una mano. Con la mano en la que antes sujetaba un arma que no habría dudado un segundo en usar-. A Isaac le han dado un balazo en la tripa, pero es una bala corriente, Boyd se la está sacando. Los demás están bien. Allison está perfectamente, Scott ha... Scott se ha ocupado de protegerla. Scott...

Es entonces cuando vuelve a oír su aullido, y esta vez resuena por todo el bosque, el eco se enreda en las copas de los árboles.

-Scott ha matado al cazador. Los demás han huido.

-Lo sé -musita, apretando los ojos. No pregunta si está bien porque sabe que no. Oye a Allison tratando de hacerle volver, pidiéndole que escuche su voz, que se transforme de vuelta, pero Scott sólo se acerca a Derek y se deja caer a su lado, gimiendo, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Derek nota cómo Stiles le pasa una mano por el pelo, tranquilizándole como él lo haría, y Scott empieza a sollozar-. Lo siento -dice Derek.

-Iba a matarte -contesta él-. Iba a matar a mi Alfa, a mi novia, a mi mejor amigo -gruñe-. Tenía un machete, iba a abrirte por la mitad.

-Has hecho lo que había que hacer -dice Jackson, de repente allí, a su lado, y también él se echa en el suelo, pasando un brazo alrededor del pecho de Derek y las piernas entre las de Scott.

-Van a volver -dice Erica.

-No ahora. No por mucho tiempo -contesta Lydia, haciéndose un hueco junto a Jackson-. Han perdido a su líder y se han dado cuenta de que somos más fuertes de lo que esperaban.

Derek aprieta la mandíbula y respira hondo, dejando que los pulmones se llenen del olor de su manada, de todos esos adolescentes inteligentes y valientes que acaban de arriesgar sus vidas por él, por la familia disfuncional que han creado. Poco a poco todos acaban tumbándose en la pila de cuerpos, enredados y tocándose sólo para convencerse de que todos siguen allí, que siguen vivos. Y de alguna manera todos le tocan a él, como si así pudieran hacerle más fuerte. Ni siquiera Stiles dice una palabra, él que siempre encuentra estos rituales demasiado animalísticos para su gusto. Se aprieta contra él y deja que Erica le abrace por la espalda y que Isaac ponga la cabeza en sus piernas.

Anochece antes de que ninguno de mueva de allí. Empiezan a sonar los teléfonos, preguntando si van a ir a cenar, si tienen alguna explicación para la llamada del director diciendo que se han saltado tres clases. Cuando a Derek le comienzan a responder los músculos de los brazos casi con normalidad sólo quedan allí Jackson, Scott y Stiles. Jackson se ha dormido hace un rato, casi ronroneando contra su abdomen. Scott, en cambio, está dolorosamente despierto. Aún tiene la cara manchada de sangre. Stiles no ha quitado la mano de su cabeza y tampoco se ha dormido. No ha apartado la vista de Derek ni un segundo.

Él levanta una mano temblorosa, aún demasiado pesada, y la coloca sobre la de Stiles.

-Todo va a estar bien.


	11. Preparado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto lo publico sólo por no acabar con mi racha de 11 días, porque estoy tan poco contenta con ello...

Empezaron a salir un martes. No es que salieran, que tuvieran citas. Más bien empezaron a quedarse en casa un martes. Después de los primeros besos tímidos y torpes la cosa no tardó en calentarse, en convertirse en horas recorriéndose los cuerpos sobre la ropa, tumbados en el sofá y en el suelo y contra las puertas. El domingo, Stiles ya estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Y a lo mejor era demasiado rápido, pasar del banquillo a la primera base, correr a través de la segunda y plantarse en la tercera y la cuarta en una carrera rápida. Home run. Y puede que se estuviera pasando con la metáfora beisbolística, pero lo cierto era que estaba preparado para el sexo. Estaba preparadísimo. 

Stiles tenía dieciséis años y se sentía en la cumbre de su madurez sexual en ese momento. Y cada vez que Derek le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja se le ponía tan dura que empezaba a ser insostenible _no_ hacerlo. Así que ese domingo en el que el Sheriff trabajaba, mientras se enrollaban en su cama, Stiles se atrevió a meter las manos bajo la camiseta de Derek y a levantarla, a acercar los labios a su cadera, a acariciar la piel caliente con los dedos hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros.

-Stiles.

-¿Sí? -dijo, sin permitir que eso le frenara, porque Derek había sonado lo suficientemente ahogado como para que pareciera un simple jadeo, un "Stiles, no pares".

-Para.

-¿Qué?

-No... Para un segundo -repitió, incorporándose y dejando que Stiles cayera a su lado, desmadejado y confuso. Se bajó la camiseta con modestia, tirando del bajo como si no hubiera tela suficiente, como si quisiera taparse entero y desaparecer-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿He hecho algo mal? -preguntó con nerviosismo-. Porque es... no es como si lo hubiera hecho antes, pero es que... es que no he llegado a hacer nada. Quiero decir. Aprendo rápido, Derek. Dime lo que quieres que haga.

-Stiles, para. No has hecho nada.

-Eso mismo quiero decir -farfulla.

-No. No es eso. No quiero que hagas nada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada que no quieras hacer. No quiero que te precipites antes de...

Sería adorable lo incómodo que se estaba sintiendo Derek, si no fuera porque estaba rechazando sus avances sexuales con ferocidad.

-No me estoy precipitando. Te lo puedo jurar, Estoy tan preparado para esto, Derek. _Tan preparado_ -insistió, recalcando las palabras-. No te puedes hacer una idea.

-Es demasiado pronto.

-Ya lo sé, pero... Sé que no te estás aprovechando de mí, obviamente. Y yo no me voy a aprovechar de ti. ¿Nos hemos presentado? Soy Stiles, no sé ser deshonesto.

-Stiles...

-Me gustas mucho, Derek. Y desde hace mucho tiempo, y he pensado en esto tantas veces, no te lo creerías. Estoy tan preparado, joder -volvió a decir, y le dio igual sonar como si estuviera suplicando.

-No sé si yo lo estoy -contestó Derek en un susurro.

-¿Qué? -dijo, aunque estaba bastante seguro de haberlo oído correctamente.

-Debería irme.

-No. No, no, no. No hagas eso de irte cuando la cosa se pone seria -le dijo, amenazándole con un dedo, porque ya se había puesto de pie y estaba a medio camino de la ventana-. Cuéntame lo que pasa. Dios mío. No me consideras atractivo, ¿verdad? Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido.

-Stiles -le frenó.

-Dime qué es lo que pasa.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de esto?

-Estamos... juntos. ¿No? Algo así. Estas cosas se hablan.

-Oh, joder -bufó, sentándose en el borde de la cama sin atreverse a mirarle, el Alfa de repente acobardado y nervioso, y Stiles no pudo frenar el impulso de abrazarle, de apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro y estrechar su enorme espalda en sus raquíticos brazos con toda la fuerza del mundo-. Tenía tu edad la última vez que hice esto -dijo al fin, pareciendo más dispuesto a hablar si Stiles no podía mirarle-, y no fue una buena idea. Ella era mucho mayor que yo, y era... No era una buena persona. Yo no estaba preparado, no era lo suficientemente maduro, y... Fue la peor decisión de mi vida.

-¿La última vez? -Derek asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -Pero. Eso fue hace... -tuvo que pararse a restar.

-Seis años.

-¿No ha habido nadie...?

-No -le cortó.

-En seis años -insistió, y Derek negó con la cabeza como avergonzado-. Creí que tú... No sé.

-Eres la primera persona en todo este tiempo -empezó a decir, y las palabras parecieron quedarse atravesadas en su garganta, pero dio lo mismo, Stiles lo entendió a la primera.

-Está bien. Puedo esperar -le aseguró, clavando los dedos en su espalda, y suplicó para que le creyera, para que se convenciera de que podía confiar en él, de que él nunca le haría daño-. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, Derek. Llevo dieciséis años esperando, puedo esperar un mes, cinco, un año, todo el tiempo que necesites.

Derek respiró hondo y pasó una mano por el pelo corto de Stiles, echándose atrás para mirarle.

-Te lo explicaré todo, algún día.

-También puedo esperar por eso hasta que estés preparado -contestó él-. No he acabado de abrazarte, no trates de escapar -gruñó, apretándole otra vez contra su cuerpo, dejando los labios descansar sobre su cuello, y respiró contra su piel hasta que Derek se relajó entre sus brazos lentamente-. ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que tu vayas a ser mi primero -musitó, y había tantas cosas que quería decirle que ni siquiera supo por dónde empezar.


	12. Conocimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he fallado un día. En mi defensa diré que fue la celebración del fin de curso, y que no estaba en condiciones de escribir nada ayer. Creo que hoy tampoco, teniendo en cuenta la caca que es este drabble. PERO BUENO.

Stiles piensa que, en el mundo en el que vivimos, el verdadero conocimiento no consiste en saber cosas, sino en saber dónde encontrarlas. Y eso es lo que él hace bien.

Stiles ya es capaz de sortear todos los resultados engañosos sobre hombres lobo en una búsqueda de Google, es capaz de encontrar la información que necesita en las primeras dos páginas, usando las palabras precisas. Y se le da tan bien que ya no sólo busca para la manada. Ha descubierto que si acosa en Facebook a los jugadores de los equipos rivales de lacrosse puede encontrar algún detalle embarazoso sobre su vida que Jackson les susurre al oído antes de placarles como un rinoceronte. Finstock decidió que si no sabía lo que estaban haciendo no podían culparle a él, y en ningún momento les dijo que dejaran de hacerlo. 

Lo mejor de todo es que tras horas de búsqueda acaba quedándose con algunas cosas. Lo peor es que son las cosas estúpidas. Que los terceros hijos de una pareja de hombres-lobo tienen más posibilidades de salir humanos que sus hermanos, por ejemplo, o que el portero al que se enfrentan la semana que viene tiene un tercer pezón.

Hay muchas cosas de Derek que no sabe, pero sabe dónde buscarlas. Y no solo en su archivo policial y su biblioteca; la mayoría de las veces en su cara. En la manera en la que sus cejas se juntan cuando algo le molesta, o en la forma en la que sonríe de medio lado, como no queriendo hacerlo, cuando le hace gracia la normalmente irritante verborrea de Stiles. En el brillo en sus ojos cuando se enorgullece de su compañero frente al resto de la manada, y a Stiles aún le corta la respiración.

Son cosas que Stiles aún no sabe. Lo orgulloso que le hacen sentir su perspicacia, su valor, su generosidad, lo felices que se han vuelto los días a su lado, lo mucho que odia cada broma que hace sobre su supuesta fragilidad como ser humano. Aún no las sabe, pero si las ve lo suficiente acabará por aprenderlas, por creérselas. Por darse cuenta de lo irremediablemente enamorado que está Derek.


	13. Negación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se trata con bastante profundidad el tema de la muerte de la madre de Stiles. Así que cuidado si ese es el tipo de cosa que no queréis leer.

Stiles no recuerda a su madre sana, realmente. Todas sus memorias son de su madre enferma, convaleciente, recuperándose, enferma de nuevo; e incluso entonces tenía más vida que nadie que Stiles haya conocido.

Era divertida, era graciosa de una manera en la que sólo los chavales adolescentes son graciosos, con un poquito de maldad y un poco de inocencia. Y se reía mucho, hasta el último par de meses cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello. Stiles no tiene recuerdos suyos estando sana, sólo falsas memorias que se han implantado en su cerebro después de que su madre se las contara mil veces. El viaje a la playa cuando él tenía un año, en el que aprendió a andar en la orilla del mar, el pianito que le regalaron sus abuelos y que se pasó todo un verano tocando hasta que, gracias a Dios, se le acabaron las pilas, las noches en las que dormían los tres en la cama porque Stiles tenía miedo de los monstruos en su armario.

Había días, semanas enteras a veces, en las que la quimioterapia le quitaba el color de las mejillas y las ganas de levantarse de la cama, pero aún así lo hacía. Se levantaba y le preparaba a Stiles el desayuno y le guardaba el almuerzo en una bolsa para que lo llevara al colegio, y antes de que saliera por la puerta le daba un beso en la frente. El Sheriff a veces se enfadaba con ella, y cuando creía que Stiles no podía escucharles le pedía que se quedara en la cama, porque cada vez que se levantaba aunque fuera sólo a hacer unas tostadas se agotaba. "Espera a terminar este tratamiento, espera a estar más fuerte" le decía, día tras día, y ella le contestaba con el tono sereno, con la voz contenida "no sé cuántos desayunos más me quedan". Desde su habitación, Stiles prácticamente podía oír la manera en la que se rompía el corazón de su padre, la forma en la que todo su mundo se desmoronaba. En el autobús, camino al colegio, fingía ir dormido para no tener que aguantarse las lágrimas que no podía soltar en casa.

Murió cuando Stiles tenía trece años y medio. Una noche le despertaron los ruidos de coches y las luces de las ambulancias en la calle, y cuando salió al pasillo su padre le miró, apretó la mandíbula y sólo necesitó decir "hijo" para que él lo supiera. Su madre estaba enferma, lo había estado durante casi cinco años, y esa noche simplemente dejó de estar.

No recuerda gran cosa del funeral, más que la manera en la que se pegaba al costado de su padre, y la extraña sensación de que su madre no estaba allí, en esa caja de madera sobre el altar. En la caja de madera que luego metieron en un agujero y cubrieron con tierra. Eso no era su madre.

Los meses siguientes fueron duros para los dos, porque nunca habían estado solos, y de repente tenían que aprender a cuidar el uno del otro, a hacer esas pequeñas cosas que hacía su madre, como hacerse reír y acordarse de cuándo había que lavar las sábanas y de cuándo eran las conferencias de padres en el colegio. El Sheriff le llevaba de vez en cuando al cementerio y le contaba a aquél trozo de piedra las novedades. Que Stiles había entrado en el equipo de lacrosse, que había rescatado el Jeep del garaje y estaba tratando de repararlo, que los Phillies habían ganado las World Series y la temporada de los Mets había sido decepcionante. Él no solía hablar.

Hablaba en casa, a veces, mientras su padre estaba fuera. Ella seguía en la casa, en la mancha de café del sofá, en los imanes que había puesto en el frigorífico y el desconchón en la pared en el lugar en el que había dado con un zapato tratando de matar una polilla. Estaba allí en las notas escritas en los márgenes de los libros de cocina y en la manera en la que chirriaba la puerta de la que siempre se quejaba, así que hablaba con ella. Le contaba que había momentos en los que era tan difícil no tenerla allí que se le olvidaba cómo respirar, que creía que él también iba a morirse.

Su padre le descubrió una vez, mientras hacía los deberes de matemáticas y recordaba cómo ella aún sumaba con los dedos en la espalda para que Stiles no lo viera. El Sheriff se quedó pálido, mirando a su alrededor.

-Stiles, ¿con quién hablas? -preguntó, acercándose a él con un miedo que le encogió el estómago.

-Con mamá.

-Hijo -dijo, y por primera vez Stiles pensó que eso que hacía estaba mal, que no era normal, y la manera en la que eso se le cruzó en el pecho le dio ganas de llorar.

-Ya sé que no está aquí, papá -le espetó. La voz le estaba cambiando y sonó más duro de lo que había querido, pero de alguna manera estaba bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado y llevaba enfadado mucho tiempo-. No estoy loco, no estoy en estado de negación -dijo, y él le miró un poco confuso-. Ya sé que mamá está muerta, pero si tú puedes hablar con un trozo de piedra yo puedo hablar con el libro de matemáticas.

Y no dejó de hacerlo, pero ya nunca en voz alta. Su padre dejó de mirarle como si estuviera a punto de romperse, y con el tiempo él mismo se convenció de que no iba a hacerlo. De que iba a estar bien.

Es el primer aniversario de la muerte de su madre desde que está con Derek, y él de alguna manera lo sabe. Se pasa toda la mañana yendo de puntillas a su alrededor, como esperando a que en cualquier momento estalle. Él sólo se levanta y baja a hacer el desayuno para la manada como cada domingo, y Derek se sienta al otro lado con un café y le observa como suele hacer, porque Stiles se niega a poner en peligro la vida de nadie teniendo a Derek de ayudante. Tiene en la cara esa mirada que trata de parecer comprensiva, pero sólo dice en voz muy alta _no sé cómo lidiar con estos asuntos, Stiles, ayúdame_ y a Stiles le gustaría poder ignorarla, pero de repente le invade una tristeza que se le enreda en las piernas y en torno a los pulmones.

-Se le daban bien los gofres. Las tortitas siempre se le quemaban.

-¿Quieres que llame a los demás y les diga que no vengan? -ofrece Derek, tendiendo una mano que él no coge.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Sabes? Cuando me hacía el almuerzo para que me lo llevara al colegio, siempre me metía una nota en el fondo de la bolsa. Algo que decía 'no comas con la boca abierta' o 'átate los cordones de los zapatos' -dice, y sonríe al recordarlo-. Y yo siempre llevaba los cordones desabrochados y masticaba con la boca abierta.

-Y lo sigues haciendo -intercede Derek.

-Me conocía tan bien que sabía qué ponerme cada día en la nota para que siempre fuera cierto. Y yo estaba convencido de que tenía algún tipo de superpoder ninja y me vigilaba, y me daba menos miedo ir a clase aunque los otros niños se metieran conmigo porque creía que estaba ella ahí.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y suelta una risa triste, antes de darle una vuelta a la primera tortita.

-Parece una mujer interesante -sugiere Derek.

-Tú le habrías gustado. No he llegado a hablarle de ti, ahora que lo pienso. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabe, si me mira desde su escondite ninja. No he hablado con ella en mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir al cementerio? -pregunta, levantándose de golpe-. Voy a llamar a los demás para cancelar.

-Quiero irme a casa -musita, quitando la sartén del fuego.

-Oh. Claro.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?


	14. Viento

Derek es más lobo que humano los días de viento, esos días en los que el aire silba entre los árboles como el aullido de un animal herido. Se le mete en los oídos y le vuelve loco, y la única manera de hacerlo soportable es cambiar a su cuerpo de Alfa y correr por el bosque, dejando que el viento le revuelva el pelaje y lo llene de hojas secas y polvo. 

Stiles lo encuentra gracioso. O no exactamente gracioso, más bien interesante de una manera que le hace sonreír. Le habla sobre el perro de sus tíos que tiene miedo del viento y de las tormentas y de la aspiradora.

-¿Te da miedo la aspiradora? -pregunta, burlonamente, porque el chiste aún no se ha quedado viejo, aparentemente.

-No, Stiles.

-¿Por eso está tu casa tan polvorienta?

-No soy un Cocker Spaniel -contesta, deseando poder enfadarse con él-. No me gusta el viento, eso es todo.

-¿Y qué opinas de los punteros láser? -dice, mordiéndose una carcajada.

-Eso son los gatos -replica Derek, con una mueca de confusión en la cara-. Ni siquiera tiene sentido nada de lo que dices.

-Es una pregunta legítima, a mí los punteros láser me vuelven loco.

Era un día de viento cuando Kate prendió fuego a su casa. Las llamas se avivaron enseguida, encendiendo la estructura de madera y los techos y la fachada de tablones blancos. El humo tóxico llenó la casa antes de que las llamas llegaran a todas las habitaciones, y algunos tuvieron suerte y murieron antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Había mucho viento, y el olor del incendio llegó hasta el instituto antes que la policía.

-¿Sabes lo que hace el perro de mis tíos cuando hay viento? -insiste Stiles. 

-Me parece que me lo vas a contar de todas maneras -suspira, resignado.

-Se tumba en el sofá y pone la cabeza sobre el regazo de mi tía para que le rasque tras las orejas, ¿sabes? -Sonríe y enarca las cejas. -Por si algún día te cansas de correr.


	15. Orden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha salido larguísimo, por alguna razón. Es escribir sobre el bosque y algo se apodera de mí.

Derek planea el adiestramiento de la manada como si fuera un entrenamiento militar, como si fueran Marines. Maniobras en el bosque, estrategia, clases de historia para conocer a los potenciales enemigos... Realmente, los demás lo describirían como echar unas partidas al Call of Duty, escuchar anécdotas de la familia Hale durante la cena y jugar al juego de escondite más violento del mundo; pero Derek sabe lo que se hace.

Erica e Isaac desde el principio aceptaron de buena gana las agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento en las que acababan siempre con algún hueso roto, y Boyd tampoco solía poner demasiadas pegas, aunque siempre fue un poco menos dócil. El problema eran Lydia y Scott, ella porque siempre se había considerado demasiado buena para necesitar practicar (y puede que tuviera un talento natural para ello, pero no iba a ser Derek el que le diera la razón), y él porque después de todo ese tiempo seguía sin estar terriblemente cómodo con su condición de hombre-lobo. Así que Derek tuvo que ponerse creativo. La idea la tuvo viendo a Jackson una tarde, mascullando cada vez que Scott a su lado hacía una flexión más que él. Él, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, el corazón desbocado y los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo, hacía dos más. 

Derek aprendió que la única manera de hacer que aquello funcionara era explotando su competitividad.

Esa noche les ha dividido en dos grupos, para que se enfrenten unos a otros. El primer equipo, liderado por Scott, tiene de su lado la intuición de Isaac, la determinación de Jackson y la astucia de Allison. En el otro, bajo el puño de hierro de Lydia, la frialdad de Boyd, la furia de Erica y...

-¡Continuad sin mí! -grita Stiles, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, mientras el resto de su equipo sigue corriendo a varios metros de distancia.

-Mueve tu escuálido culo de niña hasta aquí, Stilinski -le ordena Lydia, girándose brevemente a mirarle, toda su melena pelirroja flotando ingrávida un momento-. Porque como tenga que volver a por ti una vez más te voy a hacer tanto daño que vas a tener que llamar a la funeraria directamente.

-Derek, por favor -suplica, buscándole con la mirada entre los árboles. Y si hubiera prestado atención a los consejos que le dio durante toda una tarde para sacar partido a sus sentidos humanos, en vez de dedicarse a identificar los excrementos de los animales del bosque, le habría descubierto a apenas cinco metros de donde él jadeaba agotado-. ¿Podemos hacer como si ya me hubieran atrapado? Porque le he dicho a mi padre que hoy veríamos el maratón de Seinfield...

-Nadie se va a mover de aquí hasta que consigas una presa -dice él, sin salir de entre los árboles. Stiles mira en todas direcciones buscándole, el perfecto inútil. Ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer funcionar sus orejas.

-Soy un ser humano, Derek. Si quiero una presa voy a buscarla al supermercado.

El Alfa decide que eso no merece contestación, y se concentra en los sonidos de forcejeo que se oyen a menos de un kilómetro de allí.

-Jackson e Isaac acaban de atrapar a uno de tus compañeros -le informa.

-¿Podemos asumir ya que el equipo en el que yo esté siempre va a ser el equipo perdedor? Porque esto empieza a ser ridículo. Yo no soy Jason Bourne, Derek -se queja-. Yo soy el otro tipo que se queda dentro de la furgoneta, con los auriculares y los ordenadores y todas las máquinas de la CIA y le dice a Bourne qué hacer. ¿Puedo ser ese tipo?

-No -gruñe, y se prepara para el impacto.

-Venga, jod-OUCH -exclama, cuando Scott cae sobre él, saliendo expertamente de detrás de un arbusto, tirándole de espaldas al suelo-. ¡Qué haces!

-Dos a cero, pringado.

-Dos a uno -corrige Derek-. Boyd acaba de atrapar a Allison.

Scott no necesita nada más para levantarse de un salto y correr a cuatro patas entre los árboles, siguiendo su olor. Y puede que Derek sonría con orgullo, porque Scott es mejor cada día.

Stiles se levanta, frotándose la cabeza con la mano y comprobando que no tiene ninguna herida. El golpe ha sido controlado, Scott ha sido cuidadoso y sabe que ni siquiera le ha hecho daño, pero a Stiles le gusta demasiado quejarse.

-Me voy a casa.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado.

-Estoy harto de esta mierda -replica, limpiándose la tierra de los pantalones.

-Stiles -gruñe Derek, saliendo en un par de zancadas de entre las sombras y cerrando una mano sobre su hombro-. Si eso hubiera sido real ahora estarías muerto. Ni siquiera le has oído llegar.

-Sólo estamos jugando al pilla-pilla.

-Estamos jugando a sobrevivir si te enfrentas a un cazador, o a alguna criatura...

Stiles se aparta de él violentamente, quitándole la mano de encima con un manotazo. 

-¡No tendría que enfrentarme a nada si tú no fueras un jodido... -No necesita acabar la frase, porque el daño ya está hecho. Derek sabe que no es lo que piensa realmente, que puede que él sea la única persona que ni durante un segundo le ha considerado un _monstruo_ , pero eso no evita que las palabras le sienten como un puñetazo en el estómago, que le hagan encogerse-. Sólo soy humano -dice, apenas en un susurro, acobardado y arrepentido, aunque demasiado soberbio para pedir perdón-. Lo intento, te juro que lo intento, pero no soy rápido ni soy fuerte ni... Lo único que hago es ponernos en peligro a todos.

-Eres inteligente.

-También soy gracioso, pero eso no me hace a prueba de balas -repone.

-No eres tan gracioso como crees -contesta él, y se da la vuelta al tiempo que se oye el aullido triunfal de Scott-. Habéis vuelto a perder. 

Se mueve hacia el claro desde el que suelen empezar sus maniobras y espera a que el resto de la manada se una. Stiles se coloca a su lado pero a unos metros, y Derek capta tantas sensaciones emanando de él que no es capaz de procesarlas todas. Está enfadado y está avergonzado y asustado, sobre todo. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirarle. En cambio fija la vista en sus subordinados según van apareciendo entre la espesura, Scott al frente. Todos tienen cortes y rasguños que se curan rápidamente, todos están manchados de sangre y de tierra mojada, y Lydia está furiosa.

-Una vez más, Derek -le ordena, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Vamos a cambiar los grupos. En el primer equipo estará Stiles. En el otro, todos los demás.

-¿Qué? -exclama él, mirándole como si acabara de traicionarle.

-Tienes cinco minutos de ventaja. Sobrevive.

-¡Derek!

-El tiempo corre.

-¡Joder! -protesta, corriendo hacia el bosque.

La primera vez no dura ni veinte segundos, Erica y Jackson le acorralan y Lydia se encarga de partirle por la mitad, figuradamente. La segunda no es mucho mejor, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta en la que trepa a un árbol y Allison le mata con una de sus flechas de juguete.

-¡Paso de esto! -grita, y Derek puede notar lo frustrado que está, casi al borde de las lágrimas, y lo enfadado con él y con el resto de la manada-. Me voy a casa.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado -le dice Derek, agarrándole del brazo-. Otra vez. Cinco minutos de ventaja.

-Derek, me he muerto mil millones de veces ya hoy, ¿es esto lo que quieres? ¿Que me de cuenta de que soy un inútil? Ya lo sé, Ahora te haré caso cuando me digas que no salga de casa, que no vaya al bosque, que tenga cuidado. ¿Vale? 

-No lo harás -le reprocha-. Y no eres un inútil, porque eres la persona a la que he elegido, a la que ha elegido el lobo -dice, tocándose el pecho justo encima del corazón-. No puedes ser un inútil que morirá a la primera de cambio, incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo y al resto de mi manada. Eso significaría que yo soy un mal Alfa, que mi instinto ha fallado y que voy a quedarme viudo muy pronto. No eres un inútil, Stiles. Eres más inteligente que ninguno de estos gilipollas -le asegura, y le empuja hacia el bosque-. Ahora te quedan cuatro minutos.

Stiles le mira una última vez y bufa, trotando hacia los árboles una vez más. En esa ocasión llega a matar a Boyd y alcanza a Jackson con la rama de un árbol en la cabeza antes de que Scott le saque las garras.

-¡Ja! -exclama, dando un brinco cuando llega a el claro otra vez, y Derek no puede evitar media sonrisa.

-Sigues estando muerto.

-Estás tan muerto -amenaza Jackson, tocándose el golpe en la frente.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso si quieres que salgamos de aquí esta noche -sigue diciendo Derek, y espera que los demás gruñan con desesperación, porque llevan horas entrenando y deben estar agotados, pero ninguno abre la boca-. Otra vez.

Como en todas las anteriores, Derek le sigue en cuanto se mete entre los árboles, observando sus movimientos. En esa ocasión parece que Stiles se ha dado por vencido, porque hace mucho más ruido del normal y deja demasiados rastros en el suelo que serán fáciles de seguir. No es hasta que no le ve rozándose con todos los árboles que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Llega a un lugar del bosque, un pequeño hueco entre la espesura en el que hay un árbol pudriéndose, y desanda sus pasos con cuidado, volviendo a llegar hasta allí tras un minuto desde otro camino, probablemente igual de marcado con su olor y sus pisadas. Lo repite un par de veces, rápidamente y desde varias entradas distintas. Stiles mira entonces su reloj y echa un vistazo alrededor, decidiéndose al fin por el tronco del árbol y escondiéndose en un recoveco entre el musgo.

No es la estrategia más innovadora, pero es una estrategia, y al menos así se asegura el poder atacarles a todos a la vez. Es arriesgado y en la vida real sólo garantizaría un baño de sangre, pero sus lobos son jóvenes y puede que caigan en la trampa. 

Les oye ponerse en marcha enseguida, sus pisadas ligeras crujiendo sobre la tierra mojada, sus susurros ahogados delatándoles. Stiles está inmóvil pero aún puede oír su respiración y su corazón acelerado, aunque eso siempre ha podido oírlo con más claridad que el de ningún otro.

Scott sugiere que se separen para seguir los rastros, y eso es lo que hacen. Derek siente todo el bosque a su alrededor moviéndose con cautela. Allison con Scott por el Norte, Jackson y Erica por el Oeste. Isaac y Boyd se acercan por el Este, mientras que Lydia decide internarse ella sola por el camino al Sur. Ella es la primera en morir. Stiles apenas tiene que sacar una mano bajo la capa de musgo y apuntarle con el láser, que le da en medio de la frente.

-Bam. Bala de acónito -susurra, volviendo a esconderse.

-Mierda -masculla ella, tirándose en el suelo como mandan las reglas, y poniendo los brazos bajo la cabeza como si quisiera a tomar el sol.

Isaac llega casi inmediatamente, con Boyd cubriéndole la espalda.

-Lydia ya está aquí -dice el primero, mirando alrededor buscando algún rastro de Stiles.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estoy muerta, no te lo puedo contar -responde ella, arrugando la boca. Los dos giran uno alrededor del otro, tratando de cubrir todos los ángulos, y a Derek se le encoge el estómago con anticipación cuando llegan al tronco raído, casi tropezando con él.

-Su rastro está por todas partes.

Stiles sale de un salto muy poco elegante, subiéndose a la espalda de Boyd y apuntando a Isaac con el láser.

-Muerto -gruñe, y apuñala a Boyd en el cuello con lo que debería haber sido un puñal y no es más que un montón de aire. Él se ríe y se desploma con teatralidad en el suelo, tirando con él a Stiles, que le cae desmadejado encima-. Coño. Herido grave, espera aquí un segundo -tose, y se pone de pie para recibir a Allison, que acaba de aparecer con el arco armado. Stiles esquiva la primera flecha de gomaespuma, pero la segunda le alcanza en el brazo del láser, inutilizándoselo. Él se echa al suelo, encogiéndose tras el árbol caído y volviendo a apuñalar a Boyd-. Ahora estás súper muerto, ¿vale? -le dice, y asoma la cabeza con cuidado.

Desde donde Derek supervisa el ejercicio puede oír a Erica y Jackson acercándose desde detrás de Stiles, enterados de la estrategia y usándola a su favor, cercándole. Él está demasiado ocupado tratando de buscar la manera de escapar de Scott, que va a atacarle de frente, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que aún quedan dos lobos de los que no sabe nada.

Se cambia el láser de mano y usa un hueco entre la madera del árbol para apuntar con él a Allison con la mano izquierda.

-Ally, herida -le dice, y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Scott, que ruge con el fondo de la garganta. Erica y Jackson se acercan, sin hacer apenas ruido, y están a unos segundos de caer sobre Stiles cuando él salta sobre el tronco y encara a su mejor amigo.

-Te has quedado sin balas -informa Lydia, mirándole con superioridad.

-¡Dame un respiro! -chilla él, lanzando el láser en la dirección general de Scott.

-Eso ha sido muy útil -dice él riendo cuando cae a su lado, y Stiles retrocede un par de pasos, el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido. Scott se tensa, y Derek sabe que ha sentido a los otros dos cerca, que sabe que están a punto de cernirse sobre el humano. Pero no espera a que sean ellos los que se lleven la victoria, y carga contra Stiles, arañando el suelo con las uñas.

Stiles no se mueve durante un momento muy largo, mirando a su amigo, y en su cara se forma la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Espera, y espera, y cuando Scott está prácticamente sobre él, con las manos extendidas para atraparle, se tira al suelo y deja que vuele sobre él hasta chocar contra los árboles tras él con un quejido.

-No me puedo creer que eso haya funcionado -dice, girándose a comprobar que Scott esté bien. Los ojos de Erica brillan de color ámbar en as sombras frente a él-. Mierda. -Y ella comienza a correr hacia Stiles con la mirada hambrienta.

Derek está allí antes de darse cuenta, apartando a Stiles de un empujón e interponiéndose entre él y su Beta, cogiéndola por las solapas de la chaqueta y levantándola en el aire como si no le costara trabajo. Se gira con violencia y lanza a Erica por los aires contra Jackson, que acaba de salir de entre unos matorrales y trata de sorprenderles. Los dos caen entre gemidos de dolor pero se levantan de nuevo al momento, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Erica sonríe con los dientes afilados y se aparta el pelo de la cara. Jackson gruñe, y en su cara se interpreta perfectamente su expresión. Son dos Betas bien entrenados contra un Alfa y un humano débil y frágil, y son perfectamente capaces de vencerles. Para Jackson nunca ha sido un juego.

Stiles coge una rama seca y gruesa del suelo y la empuña, pegándose a la espalda de Derek. 

-Este no era el plan -dice Jackson, acercándose lentamente.

-Nunca dije en qué equipo estaba yo -contesta Derek divertido, y se impulsa de un salto hacia él, enseñando los colmillos. Cae sobre Jackson y recibe un arañazo en la mejilla antes de clavarle las garras en el hombro. Jackson le muerde el cuello y le gira hasta quedar sobre él, pero Derek aprovecha su superioridad física y vuelve a colocarse encima sin más que un corto forcejeo. Toma a Jackson por los hombros y le golpea con fuerza contra el suelo hasta que deja de revolverse y se somete. 

Levanta la mirada y busca a Stiles, que está sentado a horcajadas sobre Erica, presionando su garganta con la rama con fuerza.

-Siento haberte golpeado -farfulla, nervioso pero apretando su cuello aún-. Te la debía.

Ella sonríe y deja de tratar de liberarse, levantando los brazos para rendirse. Stiles duda un momento antes de soltarla, como si no se fiara de sus intenciones, pero al fin deja el palo y se limpia las manos en la pernera del pantalón. Mira a su alrededor, a todos los hombres-lobo tirados en el suelo, y Derek nota una oleada de calor invadiéndole.

-¿Así que he ganado? -dice, con la voz queda.

-Sí -le contesta, teniéndole una mano a Jackson para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Pero yo quería ganar solo.

Isaac se ríe, levantándose y ayudando a Lydia a hacerlo. Todos se van poniendo de pie a su alrededor, sin dejar de mirarle. Sabe que él no va a poder notarlo, pero los latidos de todos se acompasan, las respiraciones se igualan. La manada vuelve a ser un mismo ser.

-Nunca vas a estar solo -replica Derek, pasándole una mano sobre los hombros-. Vamos a casa, he pedido unas pizzas.

-¿Cuándo?

-Después de que te mataran la décima vez. Debe de estar a punto de llegar.

Stiles sonríe y se hunde contra su pecho.

-Esto ha estado bien.

Lideran el grupo hasta la casa, con paso lento pero decidido. La agresión y la furia se han desvanecido, dejando paso a un ambiente relajado, tranquilo y perezoso. Erica se ríe con Lydia, Scott y Jackson se burlan el uno del otro. Derek cree que puede esperar a mañana para explicarle a Stiles por qué tu estrategia nunca habría funcionado en una batalla real.

-Deberías reivindicar tu victoria.

-No voy a aullar, Derek -refunfuña-. Luego os reís de mí.

Así que Derek lo hace por él, y todo el bosque enmudece ante su Alfa.


	16. Gracias

Stiles es una persona educada y amable, aunque sólo lo sea con los extraños. Aguanta las puertas para la persona que viene detrás suyo al entrar al comedor del instituto, pide perdón cuando alguien se choca contra él en la calle aunque no haya sido su culpa, da las gracias obsesivamente a la cajera en el supermercado y a los camareros en los restaurantes y a los empleados de la gasolinera. Es lo que le enseñaron de pequeño. A ser educado, a respetar a las personas que son distintas que él y a tratar a las mujeres como los seres casi mágicos que son. Stiles sigue esas tres máximas a rajatabla, y a veces se plantea si esa es la razón por la que tiene tan poco éxito en sus relaciones sociales, porque debe de ser la única persona en el mundo que aún lo hace.

Es educado con los extraños, pero con las personas cercanas, con las que realmente debería serlo porque son las que de verdad importan, parece que se le olvida. No es capaz de recordar la última vez que le dio las gracias a su padre, o si alguna vez en los últimos años se ha disculpado con Scott por cada golpe en la cabeza que le ha dado con el palo de lacrosse. La última, de hecho, le espetó un 'mira por donde andas, Lassie', aunque el pobre ni siquiera se había movido. Pero así es la confianza, así es el amor. Stiles les demuestra a su padre y a Scott que está agradecido de otras maneras, y decir 'muchas gracias' cada vez que se pasan la sal durante la cena deja de ser necesario.

Y entonces piensa en Derek, cuando aún era un desconocido. En cómo su tendencia natural a compensar con amabilidad lo insoportable que resulta en cuanto dice tres palabras sarcásticas ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia. Porque puede que desde el primer momento algo en su mente se recolocara al verle, puede que se diera cuenta de que Derek nunca iba a necesitar sus _gracias_ y sus _disculpa_ y sus _por favor_. Derek iba a necesitar que estuviera dispuesto a cortarle un brazo, que pudiera mantenerle a flote en una piscina durante horas, que fuera a su casa la mañana después de una luna llena y le preparara un bol de cereales.

Porque la amabilidad es para los extraños, para que así los comentarios mordaces y las bromas de mal gusto las pueda reservar para la gente realmente importante.


	17. Mirada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relectura es para los débiles.

-Sois muy aburridos.

Stiles abre mucho la boca y mira a Scott como si acabara de decir la peor blasfemia del mundo.

-¡No lo somos!

-Sois como una pareja de abuelos que llevan cincuenta años casados.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclama, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro-. Resulta que tenemos una relación estable y madura basada en la confianza y el respeto mutuo...

-Aburrido -le corta Scott-. Allison y yo...

-Ah, vale, ya sé de qué va esto.

-Allison y yo -repite, recalcando las palabras como si así Stiles fuera a tener más interés en oírlas- vamos al cine, y a los bolos, y cenamos en ese restaurante caro que han abierto nuevo.

-Sabes que yo no aguanto dos horas sentado en el cine ni en un buen día -contesta Stiles-. Y aún estoy pagando la última reparación del Jeep, no puedo permitirme mucho más que una pizza grasienta en una caja de cartón.

-Derek tiene dinero. Debería invitar él, de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué? No soy una chica. Y, aunque lo fuera, no estoy a favor de perpetuar los roles tradicionales...

-Stiles -le interrumpe de nuevo-. Sois una pareja muy aburrida.

No lo son. ¿Y qué si no salen a cenar o a tener citas? Stiles nunca ha creído en las citas, en vestirse de una manera especial para ir a un sitio especial a hacer cosas que en situaciones normales no harían. Stiles no cena en restaurantes caros y deja que paguen por él. Él no se pone una chaqueta de traje para salir a cenar, él se la pone para ir al bosque, porque ese es el tipo de persona que es y es el tipo de persona de la que Derek está enamorado. Es raro y es inapropiado y no ha sido aburrido ni un solo segundo de su vida, así que es imposible que Derek y él sean una pareja aburrida.

Se lo cuenta una tarde, mientras Derek lee los anuncios por palabras del periódico buscando muebles de segunda mano para restaurarlos, porque eso es lo que ahora. Stiles levanta la vista del ordenador, y se lo dice, sin preámbulos.

-Scott cree que somos aburridos.

-Hm -musita Derek, y rodea un anuncio con un bolígrafo rojo.

-¿Crees que lo somos?

-¿Tú crees que lo somos? -pregunta él de vuelta.

-No. Quiero decir... -Abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, gesticulando con las manos. -No lo somos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, puede que no sea una relación tan emocionante como al principio...

-Oh, Dios mío.

-...pero con el tiempo todas las relaciones se asientan y se vuelven más rutinarias -admite, sin darle la mínima importancia.

-No es rutinaria. No puede ser rutinaria cuando cada dos meses viene alguna criatura mitológica a querer comerme la cara, o unos cazadores a meterte una bala en el pecho, o...

-Puede que nos sintamos demasiado cómodos -sugiere Derek, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Y a Stiles le encantaría que mostrara un poco más de interés.

-¿Puedes fingir un poco de simpatía por nuestra crisis de pareja?

Derek suspira y deja el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Esto no es una crisis, esto eres tú siendo ridículo. ¿Qué quieres?

-Allison y Scott salen a cenar fuera.

-Ya. No me gusta especialmente la comida -contesta Derek, y Stiles le mira con desprecio.

-Ya lo sé. Es algo que no acabo de comprender. Eres tan poco humano a veces.

-Si quieres que vayamos a cenar a algún sitio sólo tienes que decirlo. Tengo una camisa blanca por ahí, puedo ir a recogerte a casa, hacer toda las tonterías que se hacen en las citas.

-Suenas absolutamente extasiado con la idea.

-En serio, Stiles. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hago. 

Reservan para el viernes en el restaurante que Scott le había dicho, y Derek le recoge en el Camaro con su camisa blanca perfectamente planchada. Stiles se siente estúpido, pero eso es parte de la parafernalia de tener una cita, y es nuevo y... no exactamente emocionante. Pero nuevo.

El maître les lleva hasta una mesa al fondo del local, que Stiles no está muy seguro de que sea buena porque está demasiado cerca de los baños, pero es la zona en la que están sentadas todas las parejas jóvenes así que supone que es política de empresa. Alejar a los adolescentes de las personas normales.

Stiles echa un vistazo a la carta como si entendiera la mitad de las cosas que aparecen en ella, y acaba decidiéndose por una pularda porque básicamente es pollo y eso no le da demasiado miedo. Derek pide lasaña porque proporciona el equilibro perfecto entre proteínas, grasas e hidratos de carbono y es nutritivo, y a Stiles no le parece del todo mal porque al menos es un cambio con respecto a su dieta de filetes y arroz.

-Así que -dice, tamborileando los dedos en el borde de la mesa-... ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien. ¿Tú?

-Bien -contesta. Se rasca la cabeza y bebe de su copa de agua-. Pues ya nos hemos puesto al día.

-Nos hemos visto esta mañana y hemos hablado por teléfono cuando has salido del instituto, Stiles -dice él con despreocupación-. No pasan tantas cosas de interés en mi vida.

-Y hay un límite de palabras que puedes pronunciar al día si quieres que te sigan admitiendo en el Club Internacional de Lobos Misteriosos.

-Exacto -replica, sonriendo apenas lo suficiente para que Stiles se de cuenta.

-Este sitio no tiene mala pinta, ¿no? -dice, tratando de entablar conversación. Y no debería de ser tan difícil hablar con su _novio_ , pero están en un maldito restaurante elegante y no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas allí.

-Me gusta el chocolate blanco -contesta él, como si tuviera algo que ver con nada de lo que Stiles está diciendo.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya sé que dices que no me gusta la comida, pero me gusta. Algunas cosas las como por placer, no por alimentarme. Y me gusta el chocolate blanco.

-Oh. Eso está bien -musita, dándose cuenta de que hay un mensaje en algún lugar pero no siendo capaz de descifrarlo exactamente-. Pero, ¿blanco? -pregunta, arrugando la nariz-. Eso ni siquiera es chocolate, Derek. Es manteca de cacao y azúcar. Es... Es como si dijeras que lo que te gusta de la mantequilla de cacahuete son las cáscaras del cacahuete.

-Esa comparación no tiene ningún sentido. Y no me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.

-No creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar -bromea, dejando dramáticamente la servilleta sobre la mesa y haciendo amago de levantarse. Y Derek sonríe, grande y con todos los dientes.

-Supongo que estábamos condenados desde el principio.

Hablan de nada, o más bien Stiles habla y Derek trata de mantener el ritmo cuando él salta de un tema a otro, de los cacahuetes a los elefantes y de ahí a aquella excursión que hicieron al zoo con doce años en la que se perdió porque no podía dejar de mirar la manera en la que los monos se peinaban unos a otros. Derek aporta algo de vez en cuando, habla de cómo tenía que fingir estar enfermo para perderse esas excursiones, porque sus padres tenían miedo de que los animales se volvieran locos a su alrededor, y Stiles lo único que puede sacar en claro al respecto es que es muy triste que nunca haya visto una jirafa en persona, porque son unos animales graciosísimos.

La comida no está mal si deja de pensar en lo que les van a cobrar por ella, y Derek incluso llega a probar del plato de Stiles, porque se siente aventurero. Y la noche es agradable, eso tiene que reconocerlo, pero no es distinta de cualquier otra en la que cenan y Stiles parlotea sin sentido durante horas hasta que la comida se queda fría. Y, honestamente, no entiende cómo salir a cenar fuera les podría convertir en gente menos aburrida. Si hubieran ido al buffet de desayuno del club de striptease, a lo mejor, pero ese restaurante fino es demasiado convencional para el gusto de Stiles. Y aunque Derek está arrebatador con su camisa, echa de menos las camisetas grises con el cuello desgastado y la manera en la que cruje el cuero cuando se mueve.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta, siguiendo la mirada de Derek hasta la mesa de al lado, donde una pareja de su edad y bastante nerviosa comparte un coulant de chocolate. Que no podría ser un cliché más grande.

-Es gracioso -contesta con media sonrisa-. La manera en la que se miran a los ojos y se mienten.

-Dios mío -exclama Stiles en un susurro, apoyando los codos en la mesa para acercarse a él-. ¿Qué dicen?

-No solo ellos -dice, frunciendo el ceño- Todos en general. Se hacen promesas de amor que son mentira, y apestan a excitación de una manera poco limpia. Es triste.

-Creí que era gracioso.

-Es gracioso para mí porque no doy tanta pena.

-Eres lo peor -dice, haciendo una mueca de desagrado nada convincente-. ¿Vas a querer poste?

-No. ¿Tú?

-Quiero irme a casa y comer helado en el sofá y ver _Las Chicas de Oro_ -contesta, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano-. Y seré aburrido, pero estoy harto de la gilipollez esta de la cita.

-Bien, porque yo también.

-En serio, ¿por qué hago caso a Scott?

-Es algo que me pregunto desde el primer día.

Piden la cuenta y pagan a medias. Porque, de verdad, Stiles es un hombre moderno y no necesita que le mantengan, pero en el camino hasta el Camaro se cuelga de Derek porque también es un adolescente y le gusta llevar algo bonito agarrado a su brazo.

-A lo mejor sólo la gente aburrida necesita tener citas, ¿sabes? -dice, mirando hacia el horizonte sólo para darle al momento más significado profundo-. Me gusta esa teoría. Se me podía haber ocurrido hace una semana.

Derek se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco, abriéndole la puerta del coche.


	18. Verano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es horroroso y encima llega varias horas tarde, pero la idea que tenía no funcionaba y... UGH.

Los exámenes finales vienen y se van, y Stiles consigue sacar buenas notas en todo menos en Química (porque, en serio, Mr. Harris no tiene sentido del humor y no aprecia que Stiles le sugiera que incluya más fibra en su dieta, durante el examen, en frente de toda la clase).

De cualquier manera, llega el verano, y llegan las barbacoas y las noches en vela hasta la madrugada y las fiestas en la piscina de Jackson, a las que por fin está invitado. Y está emocionado. Porque es el primer verano en el que no son sólo Scott y él jugando a la Play y perdiendo el tiempo en el bosque. Siguen siendo ellos dos, compitiendo por ver quién salpica más al tirarse a la piscina, pero también Isaac y Boyd mirando sin ningún disimulo a Lydia en bikini tumbada bajo una sombrilla, Jackson y Erica tratando de que no se note que llevan un mes acostándose juntos en secreto, Allison nadando más rápido que ninguno de los lobos. Y Derek, sentado a la sombra con una cerveza y su mirada de padre orgulloso.

Stiles sale de la piscina y se acerca a él, asegurándose de gotear sobre su camiseta blanca.

-Ven a bañarte.

-Estoy bien aquí.

-No voy a dejar que te ahogues -replica, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

-Qué gracioso.

Stiles le pasa las manos por la cara y por el cuello, dejando rastros de agua para observar cómo se evaporan con el calor. Le moja el pelo y los brazos y él se revuelve, pero no se queja.

-No quiero que cojas una insolación -pone como excusa, cuando realmente sólo quiere tocarle, sentir la piel caliente bajo sus dedos.

-Estoy a la sombra, Stiles.

-Te está permitido divertirte, ¿sabes? -le recuerda, con un gesto de determinación, antes de colarse entre sus piernas y apoyar la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Me estás empapando.

-Es lo que intento. ¿Llevas el móvil encima?

-No. ¿Por qué lo pre...? -Y antes de que Derek pueda darse cuenta del cambio en el aire, su manada está allí, rodeándole con sonrisas peligrosas en la cara. Stiles se agacha y gatea bajo el cuerpo de su novio para salir de allí en medio, mientras Boyd y Scott le cogen de los pies y Erica y Jackson de las manos y levantan a Derek en el aire. -No, no, no -gruñe, peleando por soltarse, y por un momento Stiles tiene miedo de que vaya a transformarse y a comérselos a todos, pero cuando quiere evitarlo Derek ya está cayendo en el agua como a cámara lenta en el centro de la piscina, salpicando por los cuatro lados como un tsunami.

-Estáis muertos -dice Lydia, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Y Stiles piensa que a lo mejor lo están.

-¡Joder! -exclama Derek, sacando la cabeza del agua con un impulso desde el fondo. La camiseta blanca se le pega al cuerpo y Stiles opina que si muere esa tarde habrá merecido la pena, sólo por verlo-. ¿Quién os ha enseñado a ser unos hijos de puta tan sigilosos? -dice. Y esboza una sonrisa tan pequeña que Stiles cree que la está soñando. Scott se ríe, lanzándose al agua mientras grita escandalosamente, y los demás le siguen, a cada cual más ridículo.

Y Stiles sabe que va a ser el mejor verano de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aparentemente Erica/Jackson es una cosa que está pasando en mi cabeza. Sorprendente.


	19. Transformación

Derek no sabe cómo pedirlo. Hace tiempo que no tiene que pedir nada, porque en eso consiste ser un Alfa; no es un líder que necesite dar órdenes, simplemente la manada sabe lo que hacer sin que tenga que decirlo.

Con Stiles es distinto, porque él siempre sabe lo que Derek necesita antes que él mismo. Y Stiles da, y da, y da. Su tiempo y su afecto y su cuerpo y su cordura, todo se lo ha entregado. Lo que Derek necesita ahora no es nada comparado con eso, pero no sabe cómo pedirlo.

-Me voy a ir a casa -dice esa noche, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza-. Mi padre va a empezar a pensar que me has secuestrado. O que hemos huido a las Vegas para casarnos. A lo mejor debería dejar de decirle lo mucho que quiero que Elvis sea testigo en mi boda.

-Stiles -musita, dejando el último plato en la balda de la cocina y secándose las manos en el pantalón-. Stiles -repite, un poco más alto y menos titubeante.

-¿Qué?

-No te vayas todavía -dice, y suena demasiado como una orden-. ¿Por favor?

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta él, poniéndole la mano en la frente como para comprobar si tiene fiebre-. Se puede freír un huevo en tu cara, así que todo normal.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Llevamos todo el día en casa, ¿tenemos que darlo justo ahora? Porque, de verdad, me ha llamado mi padre y...

-No, vale. Claro. Otro día. -Y puede que sea mejor así, porque a Derek se le está dando espectacularmente mal.

-Estoy empezando a estar un poco preocupado por tu salud mental. Si tienes algo que contarme... -Abre mucho los ojos y susurra-: No vas a cortar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No. Claro que no. Todo lo contrario...

-¿Vas a proponerme matrimonio? -interrumpe-. Porque lo de Elvis... bueno, es totalmente cierto, pero yo tengo diecisiete años y no creo que sea legal...

-Stiles, ¿puedes callarte durante dos segundos? -le pide, cerrando los ojos y tratando de poner orden en su cabeza.

-Sí. Perdona. Es que me pone nervioso que tú estés nervioso.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa -dice sencillamente, señalando en la dirección general del bosque.

-Vale.

Sale de la cocina y Stiles le sigue, un metro por detrás, andando con pasos rápidos para tratar de ponerse a su altura. Sólo van a ser cinco minutos, piensa, tratando de convencerse. No es tan importante, no es un evento tan trascendental. Cuando Laura lo hizo fue así, en el bosque al Norte del Estado de Nueva York, y sólo estaba él allí para verlo. Esa es la única ceremonia que recuerda y la única que le importa. Ha oído historias de la de su padre, de cómo toda la familia se reunió en el bosque y pasaron la noche aullando hasta que llegaron los de Control de Animales. 

Puede que toda la manada deba estar presente, pero a Derek no le importa. No está muy seguro de cómo tiene que hacerlo.

Se para en un sitio al azar, porque tampoco sabe si debería hacerlo en algún lugar específico del bosque, y comienza a quitarse la chupa de cuero.

-Oh -dice Stiles-. Uhm.

-No es nada de eso -le para Derek, antes de que pueda hacerse ideas equivocadas. Se quita la camiseta y la deja en el suelo antes de empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Derek, en serio.

Se pisa el bajo de los vaqueros para sacar las piernas de ellos, y los ojos de Stiles se hacen enormes. Como si no le viera sin ropa cada día.

-Sabes que, al convertirse en Alfa, un hombre-lobo puede tomar su verdadera forma -dice, y no puede evitar sonar un poco acobardado.

-Estás muy desnudo ahora mismo, Derek. No proceso nada de lo que dices.

Él abre la boca para explicarlo, pero se da cuenta de que va a ser más fácil si directamente se lo _enseña_. Cierra los ojos y simplemente respira, y antes de darse cuenta los músculos se le están reordenando, los huesos se estiran y se ensanchan. Y ya no duele, realmente, sólo siente una presión extraña cuando sus órganos internos se mueven y su cara se alarga, y siente ese pequeño cambio en su garganta.

-La madre que me parió -exclama Stiles, y Derek vuelve a abrir los ojos. Ve distinto cuando es un lobo, y es extraña la manera en la que ve a Stiles. Como si brillara por los bordes, como si fuera lo único nítido en el mundo-. Dios mío. Dios.

Derek quiere decirle que sea un poco más elocuente, pero lo único que sale es un leve gimoteo.

-¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes oírme desde ahí dentro? -pregunta, agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

Él asiente con la cabeza, porque no tiene manera de decirle que no está dentro de nada, que eso es lo que es, esa es su auténtica forma. Que sólo cuando es un lobo es completamente él.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. -Derek mueve la cola y Stiles se ríe a carcajadas. -¿Puedo tocarte?

Derek se acerca hasta él y le roza la mano con el hocico, y Stiles no duda en acariciarle la nariz y la cabeza detrás de las orejas.

-Eres precioso -dice, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo de su cuello-. Y ya sé que esa no es precisamente la palabra que quieres oír, pero como no puedes hablar, te aguantas. Eres precioso.

Derek gruñe juguetonamente y Stiles se vuelve a reír. Y puede que Stiles tenga reservas, porque siempre hay una parte de él, y Derek lo nota, que no llega a estar cómodo con la idea de que su novio no sea completamente humano. Esa parte de él que piensa en el resto de su vida, en cómo nada va a ser normal entre ellos. Pero le siente allí a su lado y oye su corazón, regular y seguro, y siente sus manos firmes y sabe que no tiene miedo. Que sigue reconociendo al hombre al que ama dentro de ese animal, aunque no hay nada humano en él y puede que nunca lo haya habido. Derek presiona la cabeza contra el cuerpo de Stiles y él se coloca de rodillas en el suelo, sentándose sobre los talones.

-¿Sabes que pareces menos amenazador así que cuando eres normal? -dice, y se acerca a besarle sobre el hocico-. Tienes la nariz mojada.

Así que Derek le lame la cara, sólo porque puede hacerlo.


	20. Temblor

Cuando Stiles le toca, sus cuerpos tiemblan en la misma frecuencia.


	21. Atardecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny es mi favorito, así que dejad que os cuente por qué.

Danny se ha convertido en una presencia habitual en casa de Derek. A Stiles no le importa, porque el tipo es simpático y gracioso y tienen muchos intereses comunes, que es algo que nunca le ha pasado con el resto de la manada, y de alguna manera hace a Jackson mucho más soportable, lo que también es bienvenido. Y, aún así, es raro. Porque Stiles está acostumbrado a la manera en la que funcionaba antes la manada, a ser él el humano de los ordenadores, el que usaba la cabeza antes que los músculos. Y Danny le supera en todos los aspectos. Danny es capaz de programar en diez minutos una aplicación para filtrar todos los avisos que puedan ser relevantes en la red de la policía del Norte de California, pero también puede tumbar a Boyd de un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y todo lo hace siendo encantador y educado y haciendo reír a Lydia, que es algo con lo que Stiles aún sueña.

Está atardeciendo y Stiles duda entre irse a casa o quedarse a pasar la noche con Derek por tercera vez esa semana, lo que le garantizaría una charla por parte de su padre. Están en el porche y el cielo se ve naranja y rosa y cubierto de nubes blanquísimas, y hay una ligera brisa que le hace encogerse junto a Derek para entrar en calor. Volver a casa suena a tortura.

-Danny me ha pedido que le muerda -dice Derek de repente.

-¿Qué? -contesta él con un quejido, girándose a mirarle-. ¿Cuándo?

-Esta tarde.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que lo pensaría.

-Derek, por favor, elabora tus frases -le suplica, dándole un golpe en el muslo para que le cuente más-. ¿Qué has pensado?

-Creo que no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué? -insiste, porque está seguro de que Danny sería un lobo espectacular.

-No tiene razones de verdad para desearlo.

-¿Y entonces por qué te lo ha pedido?

Derek medita un momento las palabras adecuadas.

-Sólo quiere una razón para quedarse cerca de Jackson -resuelve finalmente.

-¿Qué? No, no lo entiendes. No entiendes cómo funciona la dinámica entre Danny y Jackson. Lo suyo es irrompible como el Adamantium. Si ha sobrevivido a la salida del armario, al descubrimiento de los papeles de la adopción, a una relación de lo más tumultuosa con Lydia, a Jackson presentándose en su casa sangrando negro por las orejas... Danny no necesita ser de la manada para conservar a Jackson -se ríe, como si fuera una idea estúpida-. No. Danny es su persona en el mundo y lo seguirán siendo cuando tengan ochenta años.

-Jackson ahora tiene una manada. Si tuviera un problema ahora mismo, ¿a quién acudiría? -dice, y se da por contestado cuando Stiles arruga la frente-. Danny necesita estar el primero en esa lista.

-¿Tienes miedo de él?

-No.

-¿Te sientes amenazado por Danny Mahealani? -insiste, como si la idea fuera ridícula. Porque Danny es un montón adorable de hoyuelos y humor políticamente correcto, y está seguro de que nunca en su vida ha hecho nada ni mínimamente hiriente para nadie-. No te va a robar a tu cachorro, Derek. Si alguien va a estar contigo hasta el final, ese es Jackson. Por desgracia.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Danny no es un líder. Es un seguidor.

-¿Y a quién sigue? -pregunta Derek, como si estuviera esperando a que Stiles le diera la respuesta equivocada-. Danny es un humano muy especial -dice, negando con la cabeza-. Mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, porque no llama la atención, no hace ruido. Es tan discreto que ni el propio Jackson se da cuenta de la forma en la que le controla.

-¿Hablas en serio? -exclama, incrédulo aún.

-Jackson necesita la ilusión de tener el dominio de la situación, y eso es lo que le da Danny. Sólo necesita que se le diga qué es lo que se espera de él, y que se le haga creer que la idea ha sido suya desde el principio.

-Has pensado mucho en ello.

-No me lo tomo a la ligera -replica-. Y creo que si convirtiera a Danny habría un desequilibro de poder en la manada.

-Él no va a usurpar tu puesto, no es de esa clase de gente.

-Jackson siempre va a estar de su lado -repone-. Sería peligroso.

-No me puedo creer que se lo vayas a negar sólo porque te da miedo que te desautorice frente a Jackson -dice, y está un poco decepcionado, porque es bastante cobarde por su parte-. Ya sé que no hablamos de ello, como los padres que tienen un hijo especial, pero Jackson es el Omega.

Derek no puede evitar una carcajada pequeña y culpable.

-Sólo necesita más atención que los demás. Estoy bastante seguro de que el Omega eres tú, el escalón de abajo de la pirámide -bromea.

-Eso es la base, y es la parte más importante, no sé si te das cuenta -replica, dándole un codazo cariñoso en las costillas. Pero aún sigue molesto. Danny sería más fuerza para la manada, más protección, más poder para Derek. Y Stiles se da cuenta de que no le importaría tenerle alrededor el resto de su vida, porque si se puede acostumbrar a Erica y Lydia y Jackson, que son los lobos más irritantes de la historia, puede aguantar a Danny-. ¿Habría desequilibro de poder si me convirtieras a mí? -pregunta, con apenas un hilo de voz-. ¿Por eso nunca me lo has ofrecido?

-Tú no lo quieres.

-Pero debería, ¿verdad? Es un regalo, y todo eso.

Derek suspira y le mira como sorprendido por lo poco que lo entiende.

-Scott no dudaría en pasarse a tu manada si tú decidieras irte -dice tras un momento, y Stiles no está seguro de si habla en serio, pero suena a que lo hace-. Y necesito a Scott.

-Y me necesitas a mí -sugiere, un acento desesperado en la voz.

-Sí -admite-. Eso también.


	22. Furioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir, y si me lo pienso dos veces lo borro entero y me olvido de él. Gracias a Lleu por explicarme cómo funcionan las solicitudes universitarias en EEUU, que es un tema que se seguirá tratando más adelante. 
> 
> Todo lo que sé de discusiones de pareja lo aprendí en la televisión :)

Derek y Stiles no discuten. Tienen discusiones, claro, cuando Stiles mete el cuchillo sucio en el bote de mayonesa y lo deja lleno de migas, o cuando Derek entra a su habitación por la ventana para ahorrarse treinta segundos de conversación insustancial con su padre. Se gritan un rato y dejan de hablarse durante unas horas o un par de días, pero al final acaban olvidándolo. No son verdaderas peleas, porque eso que tienen suena demasiado a 'para siempre' como para que unas migas en la mayonesa vayan a ser un problema.

Así que cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que está cabreado con Derek, de que está tan enfadado que ni siquiera sabe cómo mirarle a la cara, se asusta. No sabe cuándo empezó a sentirse así, pero a principios de otoño la cosa se pone tan fea que empieza a parecer definitivo. Y ni siquiera está seguro de por qué.

Es una tarde calurosa y las sábanas se le pegan a la piel. Derek empieza a quedarse dormido desnudo a su lado, pero hay algo en el estómago de Stiles que le hace imposible acurrucarse junto a él hasta que sus cuerpos se fundan. Sólo quiere irse lejos para dejar de sentir esas náuseas.

-Me voy a ir a casa -dice, sin estar muy convencido. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y busca su ropa por el suelo.

-¿Tan pronto? Creí que íbamos a ver una peli.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo... He quedado con mi padre para mirar cosas de universidades, ya sabes -se inventa. Y no es mentira, porque el Sheriff lleva meses preguntándole si ha decidido algo y si ha empezado a escribir las cartas, pero no está seguro de querer hacerlo. No está seguro de querer salir de Beacon Hills, ir a la universidad, pasarse cuatro años al otro lado del país.

-Vale -contesta Derek, dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo. Y Stiles se da cuenta de que es eso, es precisamente eso lo que no soporta, lo que le está alejando de él. Derek de repente se ha desentendido de su vida.

-Vale -replica él, subiéndose los pantalones, y no puede evitar que suene como un insulto-. Pues ya nos veremos.

-Stiles -dice él, mirándole con una expresión extraña en la cara-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No lo sé, Derek. Dímelo tú. Dime qué coño te pasa a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Hace demasiado calor y no quiero discutir -bufa, poniéndose la camiseta.

-No estoy discutiendo.

-No me apetece que te pongas gracioso tampoco.

-Stiles -dice, el tono grave y contenido-. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que no entiendo lo que sientes, así que...

-Bien. Estoy cansado de que seas tú siempre el que lo sabe todo -ladra, y empieza a darse cuenta de lo enfadado que está, lo enfadado que lleva todo el verano-. Yo nunca sé nada, nunca hablas conmigo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? -dice, levantándose de la cama, y a Stiles le da algún tipo de rara satisfacción que él empiece a sonar de mal humor también.

-No soy yo el que tiene el problema, Derek.

-No sé cuál _es_ el problema -contesta, y empieza a levantar la voz. Stiles no está seguro de poder soportar que Derek le grite, pero es demasiado tarde para evitarlo y si le grita al menos sabrá que está sintiendo algo.

-¿Sigo importándote lo más mínimo? Porque...

-¿Qué?

-Porque hace tiempo que parece que...

-Stiles –le corta-, ¿qué parte de 'toda la vida' no entiendes?

-No quiero estar contigo toda la vida si va a ser así.

-¿Qué? -jadea Derek, y su cara cambia completamente, como si de repente fuera otra persona. Y puede que Stiles quisiera hacerle daño para que reaccionara, pero verle tan dolido le abre el pecho en dos.

-Tengo diecisiete años -dice, aunque ya no tiene fuerzas para pelear-. ¿Va a ser esto el resto de mi vida? Si sólo sigues conmigo porque hay algo en tu biología que...

-Stiles, yo te quiero -dice, y es la primera vez que lo hace, aunque Stiles lo sabe desde hace tiempo, desde el principio. Y le habría gustado que hubiera sido en otra situación, en una en la que no lo hubiera dicho a gritos y para justificarse, y eso sólo le cabrea más.

-¿Lo haces?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, joder?

-Ni siquiera me soportas la mitad del tiempo. ¿Y puedes hacer el favor de taparte? –dice, señalando su cuerpo desnudo.

Derek coge la sábana de la cama que les separa y se la enrolla alrededor de la cadera, aunque sea sólo para no discutir también por eso.

-¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? –pregunta mientras lo hace.

-Cada vez que hablo contigo de algo que no sea la manada me miras como si estuvieras deseando que me callara y me fuera de tu casa.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Yo no estoy contigo para ser tu secretario en asuntos lobunos, Derek. Yo estoy contigo independientemente de que seas un lobo o un Alfa o... -suspira, pasándose las manos por el pelo-. ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

-Porque eres la única persona a la que voy a querer en toda mi vida -contesta él, sin necesitar ni medio segundo para buscar la respuesta.

-Así que te da miedo quedarte solo.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? –exclama Derek, con una risa cínica.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú me escuchaste a mí?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me hablaste de algo que no fuera la universidad o la carrera o...? –le reprocha.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso lo que pasa?

-¡No sé qué es lo que pasa!

-Derek, el plazo acaba en un par de meses –le recuerda-. Es una decisión importante, y cada vez que trato de hablarla contigo me da la impresión de que no podría importarte menos.

-¿Eres tan estúpido como estás sonando ahora mismo?

-Tú eres un gilipollas -le espeta, notando la rabia bullendo bajo la piel-. Llevo desde verano intentando que me digas qué debo hacer, qué quieres que haga.

-No puedo decidirlo por ti.

-¡Puedes ayudarme a decidirlo! ¡Estás ayudando a Jackson y a Boyd y a todos los demás!

-No es lo mismo –replica Derek, frío de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo es, y ya está.

-Derek, por el amor de Dios.

-Porque soy su Alfa -admite entre dientes-, y aunque se pasen cuatro años en la otra punta del mundo seguirán teniendo que responder ante mí. Siempre van a volver a dondequiera que yo esté.

-¿Y yo no?

-Yo sólo soy tu _novio_ -dice, como si la misma palabra fuera un insulto-. La universidad te va a cambiar, te va a hacer crecer, y no quiero que te pierdas eso. Pero la idea de que te vayas de mi lado me da ganas de... de pegarle un puñetazo a la pared –gruñe, cerrando los puños-. Porque yo estoy atado a ti, pero tú puedes irte en cualquier momento y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Pero no voy a...

-Vas a conocer a gente mejor que yo, Stiles. Gente con la que tengas cosas en común, gente más inteligente y más fácil.

Y tiene sentido, aunque él aún no sea capaz de entenderlo. Tiene sentido la manera en la que Derek se quedaba callado cada vez que Stiles sacaba el tema, que era constantemente, y la forma en la que decía que todo le parecía bien cuando era obvio que lo odiaba.

-No quiero conocer a nadie -le asegura Stiles, y aunque sigue molesto lo único que quiere es acercarse a él y repetírselo hasta que se convenza de que es verdad-. Creí que lo había dejado claro.

-Pero lo vas a hacer si vas a la universidad. No puedo pedirte que renuncies a eso por mí, porque no voy a dejar que sacrifiques tu futuro; pero no puedo animarte a que te vayas porque me matará que lo hagas. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte cuando pides mi opinión sobre tal o cual programa, Stiles? -dice, y no es una pregunta retórica, porque le pide con los ojos que le ayude a encontrar la respuesta- ¿Quieres que te diga lo egoísta que me siento, cuando pienso en que pierdas la posibilidad de una universidad mejor por quedarte más cerca? ¿El tipo de Alfa que soy por considerar mover la manada a donde tú vayas? ¿Lo poco que merezco a alguien como tú cuando soy de esta manera? -pregunta, cada vez más abatido-. A veces lo pienso, que todo lo que necesitas en la vida es a mí, que aunque no tengas carrera ni trabajo me tendrás a mí y a la manada y estarás bien, porque eso es todo lo que yo necesito. A veces se me hace más fácil si me olvido de que eres tu propia persona, Stiles -confiesa, y su cara se encoge con una mueca de desagrado. Y Stiles no puede seguir enfadado con él, porque Derek ya lo está por los dos-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Y le está pidiendo ayuda por primera vez desde que se conocen. Ha encadenado una palabra detrás de otra en el discurso más largo que le ha oído decir nunca, y cada una de ellas es un 'por favor' desesperado. Stiles debería defenderse y decirle que odia que no confíe en él, que pretenda saber qué es lo que quiere mejor que él mismo; y lo hará. Pero no ahora, cuando Derek está abierto y vulnerable frente a él, porque le necesita más de lo que Stiles necesita gritarle.

-Podemos decidirlo juntos -sugiere, trepando a la cama y acercándose hasta el otro lado-. Podemos buscar una solución que funcione para todos.

-No. Lo has dejado todo en tu vida para ocuparte de la manada durante este tiempo. Tienes que parar -dice Derek-. Esto no va a funcionar si yo te trato como si fueras de mi propiedad y tú te dejas. 

-No ha habido ni un solo momento en el que no haya hecho exactamente lo que he querido -le asegura-. Los partidos de lacrosse que me he perdido, las noches en el bosque, los fines de semana de entrenamientos... He decidido hacer todo eso. No he parado mi vida porque _esta_ es ahora mi vida, y no querría que fuera de otra manera. Ahora tengo una familia de gente que mataría por mí y una verdadera idea de qué es lo que quiero hacer, y me da igual si eso me hace parecer débil o dependiente o... -se corta, porque ha pensado demasiadas veces en ello y no le gustan las palabras que vienen después-. Quiero cuidar de ti toda la vida, Derek. Eso es lo único que tengo claro. Y me da más miedo que nada en toda mi vida porque me estoy dando cuenta de que no sé hacerlo. Y creí que te estaba perdiendo, y ahora mismo te odio por ser tan estúpido. Pero te quiero. Y te odio por habérmelo soltado antes de esa manera, por cierto.

-Ya lo sé.

-Creo que quiero ir a la universidad, pero me da miedo ir solo. Y no voy a dejar que obligues a nadie a acompañarme -le avisa, antes de que pueda sugerirlo-. Y sé que el Alfa no debería moverse de su territorio, así que no sé qué hacer, Derek. De verdad que necesito tu ayuda.

-Encontraremos una manera.

-¿Sin que des puñetazos a las paredes?

-Eso no te lo prometo.

-Deberías hablar más conmigo, joder -le reprocha-. No puedes hacerme esto.

-Ya lo sé.


	23. Mil

A veces parece que tiene mil años, que lleva allí más tiempo que los árboles y las piedras. Se mira en el espejo y lo único que ve es el tiempo, cada uno de los días marcados en la piel. El incendio en la frente, Laura bajo los ojos, Peter en el espacio entre las cejas.

Stiles pasa sus dedos sobre las marcas en su cara y trata de alisarlas, de suavizar el dolor y la pérdida y la pena. Pero el daño está hecho y la piel no olvida, y Derek tampoco. No quiere olvidar porque sería de cobardes.

Mira la cara de Stiles y cuenta las líneas en su frente. Se pregunta si son por su madre, por el trabajo de su padre o por sus vasos de whiskey, si alguna de esas líneas es culpa suya. Él le descubre mirándole y se ríe, arrugando la frente como si su cara necesitara más espacio para albergar su sonrisa inmensa, y Derek sonríe. Y esas marcas son nuevas.


	24. Fuera

Es otra de esas extrañas cosas de lobos que Stiles no entiende, pero cuando Derek está con él, el resto de la manada se comporta como si una capa de algo esponjoso y suave se posara sobre todos ellos. Están más tranquilos, casi adormilados, y es raro y fascinante a partes iguales. Como si estuvieran drogados. Como si la felicidad sencilla de Derek se les contagiara de alguna manera.

Sólo sucede en aquellas tardes un poco perezosas después de las reuniones o los entrenamientos, en las que se tumban en el suelo húmedo del bosque a llenarse de sus sonidos y sus olores. Toda la manada se apila a un lado, un lío de piernas y brazos enredados, y Derek coge a Stiles y le lleva a un lugar más apartado, apenas un par de metros, para que se eche a su lado. Stiles ha aprendido a no poner pegas, a dejar que el Alfa haga lo que tenga que hacer, porque sabe que ese tipo de cosas están por encima de su comprensión humana. A Scott no le parece raro cuando se lo pregunta, así que con el tiempo se convence de que no lo es y se deja hacer.

Derek se tumba muy cerca de él, amoldándose a los ángulos de su cuerpo, y esconde la cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente mientras con las manos le recorre la piel con lentitud. Y es definitivamente extraño, porque no es remotamente sexual, ni siquiera cuando le roba algún beso corto y casto. Es dulce y es íntimo, porque Derek nunca está tan dócil y tan entregado a él como en esos momentos. Casi venerándole, cada lunar y cada pestaña y cada centímetro de piel que asoma bajo la tela.

A Stiles le gustaría que se lo guardara para cuando estuvieran solos, porque se siente desnudo aún bajo sus tres capas de ropa. Y siente a Derek desnudo, sin la chupa de cuero y los vaqueros, sin la piel y los músculos debajo; está tan desnudo que su cuerpo ni siquiera está allí realmente.

-Stiles, relájate -le pide Derek en un susurro, y él lo intenta de verdad, pero es demasiado consciente de su mejor amigo allí mirándole, y su amor de la infancia, y un montón de hombres lobo muy amenazantes-. Trata de dormirte.

-Derek...

-Esto sería más fácil si estuviéramos en la pila con los demás.

-Ya, no -contesta él, tajante. Derek roza la mejilla rasposa contra una clavícula. Stiles cierra los ojos y trata de hacerle caso, de escuchar la manera en la que los otros van sucumbiendo al sueño uno por uno y empezando por Allison, y de cómo la respiración de Derek es cada vez más pesada y sus manos más lánguidas.

-Derek -pregunta en voz baja, como si no pudieran oírle perfectamente-. ¿Por qué...? Quiero decir. ¿Cual es la lógica detrás de todo esto?

-No lo sé -contesta él con la voz áspera. Stiles no puede evitar revolverse ligeramente, incómodo, y él sólo le atrae más hacia su cuerpo-. Mi padre y mi madre lo hacían. No sé cómo pasa, pero mírales -le pide. Stiles levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para poder echarles un vistazo de soslayo, al enorme montón de adolescentes sonriendo en sueños-. Necesitamos esto. Necesitamos un poco de paz.

Y Stiles supone que es verdad.

-Intenta no ronronear, Derek, porque eso está ya a otro nivel en la escala de cosas extrañas pasando en mi vida ahora mismo.

-No es un ronroneo, es un gruñido constante -replica, y lo hace aún más fuerte, para que Stiles pueda sentirlo reverberar en su pecho.


	25. Invierno

La última vez que Derek vio a Laura fue precisamente el día de Navidad. Lo pasaron los dos solos en el pequeño apartamento de Brooklyn, comiendo sándwiches de rosbif y evitando pensar en el silencio.

Las fiestas en casa siempre eran algo especial. Su madre reunía a los pequeños y hacía galletas que luego les ayudaba a decorar, y salían irremediablemente feísimas pero deliciosas. Su padre cocinaba la receta secreta de pavo y sus tías hacían las guarniciones. Las patatas gratinadas siempre habían sido las favoritas de Derek, y le obligaban a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, porque era capaz de comerse la fuente entera y ni siquiera probar la carne. 

A Derek no le gustaba la Navidad. Le parecía una fiesta estúpida y aburrida, horas y horas sentados y comiendo hasta que el estómago amenazaba con salirles por la boca. El tío Peter siempre acababa haciendo enfadar a su padre, y alguno de los primos más pequeños terminaba llorando por cualquier tontería. Ni siquiera los regalos merecían la pena desde que se hizo mayor, porque sólo le daban ropa que, honestamente, sugería que ni siquiera le conocían, y tenía que sonreír a sus tías y ponérsela toda durante la siguiente semana antes de dejarla en el fondo del armario a esperar a que se pudriera. Era un infierno. Pero él era adolescente y tenía derecho a estar cansado de su familia, porque era enorme y vivían todos bajo el mismo techo y nunca podía estar solo, ni siquiera cuando salía al bosque.

Ahora lo echa de menos. En Brooklyn, mordisqueando los bordes del sándwich que Laura había comprado en el último momento en la tienda de debajo de casa, lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

No hicieron nada especial, no tomaron pastel ni intercambiaron regalos ni se desearon feliz Navidad. En cuanto acabaron de comer ella se metió en la habitación a preparar sus cosas para un viaje rápido a Beacon Hills para descubrir qué era lo que estaba sembrando el caos en su territorio. Él sacó uno de los libros que tenía que leerse para clase y se tiró en el sofá.

Recuerda perfectamente lo mucho que deseó que le dijera que no cuando preguntó si necesitaba que fuera con ella. Lo aliviado que se sintió cuando Laura le aseguró de que no iba a tardar ni una semana, que aprovechara las vacaciones y fuera a la fiesta de fin de año a la que le habían invitado. Le dijo que encontrara a alguien suficientemente borracho como para acceder a echar un polvo con él, porque iba a tener el apartamento para él solo y lo necesitaba.

Ella cogió su pequeña maleta de fin de semana, apenas el cepillo de dientes y unas cuantas camisetas, y salió por la puerta guiñándole un ojo.

-No hagas nada estúpido, hermanito.

Una semana más tarde, Peter la mató. Estaba empezando a nevar sobre Nueva York cuando Derek lo sintió, como si le abrieran el pecho en dos. Estaba vistiéndose para ir a la estúpida fiesta.


	26. Diamante

Scott abre la pequeña cajita con las manos temblorosas y la deja sobre la mesa.

-La leche -exclama Stiles, tomándola entre sus manos-. La madre que te... ¡Scott!

-¿Es demasiado pequeño?

Es el diamante más diminuto que ha visto en su vida, pero ese es el problema que menos le preocupa en ese momento.

-Scott, es un anillo de compromiso.

-Habría podido comprar uno más grande en una tienda de empeños, o algo así, pero... No quiero que sea un recuerdo de un matrimonio que se rompió, ¿sabes? Así que fui a la joyería de...

-Ya. Vale -le corta-. ¿Tú sabes que esto es un anillo de compromiso?

-Claro que sí, Stiles.

-¿Está embarazada?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclama, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Bueno, espero que no. Tengo diecisiete años, tío.

-¡Precisamente! Scott. Eres un adolescente, no puedes casarte a menos que ella esté embarazada. Y aún en ese caso, hay multitud de opciones...

-Stiles, no está embarazada -le asegura-. Quiero casarme con ella porque la quiero.

-Bueno, y yo quiero a Derek pero no voy a pedirle matrimonio.

-Está bien saberlo -dice él, lanzándole una mirada de desdén que Stiles esquiva.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Scott.

-No sé. Porque aún no tengo edad para votar, ni para beber, ni...

-Esperaríamos a cumplir dieciocho para casarnos -dice Scott.

-Ah, eso me quita un peso de encima -ironiza-. ¡No!

-¿No quieres pasar toda la vida con Derek? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre empezar ahora o dentro de diez años?

-Buena pregunta -intercede el propio Derek.

-No. Cállate -le pide él, levantando una mano en su dirección para evitar verle siquiera-. Tú no tienes derecho a intervenir aquí, porque esto es mi mejor amigo haciendo el gilipollas.

-Es mi manada. Y, Scott, que sepas que tienes mi bendición y mi apoyo -dice Derek calmadamente, sin parecer siquiera sorprendido por los acontecimientos-. He desconfiado de Allison en el pasado, pero ha demostrado que no es como su familia. No es una Argent porque es una McCall desde el mismo día que os conocisteis.

-Dios Mío, Derek. Muchas gracias -dice emocionado Scott, levantándose a abrazarle-. ¿Crees que querrás hablar en la ceremonia?

-¡Estamos locos todos? -grita Stiles, tirando la silla al levantarse de golpe-. Dejad de abrazaros. No os he dado permiso para abrazaros. Y deja de hablar de ceremonias, porque no sabes si ella va a decir que sí.

-Va a decir que sí -asegura Derek-. Igual que tú dirías que sí si te lo pidiera ahora mismo.

-No, Derek. Vamos a contrastar nuestros puntos de vista sobre la edad aceptable para prometerse en otro momento; preferiblemente nunca.

-¿Cuál es la edad aceptable?

-Derek, ¿no me has oído?

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo? -inquiere.

-Ahora no.

-¿No quieres casarte ahora o no quieres discutirlo ahora?

-Ninguna de las dos -contesta con un quejido-. ¿Podemos hablar de Scott?

-No hay nada que hablar, Stiles -dice él, cruzándose de brazos-. Quiero estar con Allison y no quiero esperar para hacerlo. Iba a pedirte que fueras mi padrino de boda, pero si tanto te molesta... 

-No me molesta, Scott. No seas estúpido. Claro que quiero ser tu padrino -dice, haciendo amago de sentarse hasta que se da cuenta de que la silla ya no está allí, así que apoya las manos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia él-. Pero quiero que seas feliz, y no creo que una boda a los dieciocho vaya a hacerte feliz a largo plazo. Estar casado no es fácil, no se parece en nada a esto que tenéis ahora. Es depender de la otra persona, es vivir juntos y levantarte con el aliento mañanero del otro y con su mal humor, es llevar la economía de una casa, y pagar el teléfono y la tele por cable y la compra en el supermercado, es dejar de pensar en 'yo' y pensar en 'nosotros' -le dice, y cuando Scott trata de intervenir le frena-. E ir a casa de mamá a llorarle porque Ally no hace la cena o te obliga a limpiar cuando te toca no es un matrimonio, es jugar a las casitas. Y eso nunca dura, por mucho que lo vuestro sea el destino y sea para siempre. Eso no puede durar. No conozco ningún caso de algo así que haya durado. Scott, quiero que los dos seáis felices. Que vayáis a la universidad y estudiéis, o que no lo hagáis y encontréis un trabajo que os llene y os haga crecer, lo que sea, y que vayáis conociéndoos con vuestros defectos y vuestras manías y todas esas cosas que para el resto de la humanidad son insoportables. Y cuando lo hagáis y seáis capaces de seguir juntos pese a todo, entonces estaré encantado de ir a vuestra boda y lloraré como un desesperado, te lo juro por Dios. Y sé que os queréis, tío, pero eso no hace que todo lo demás funcione. No es magia, es algo que hay que aprender a hacer.

Scott le mira un momento y luego mira a Derek, que tiene un gesto indescifrable en la cara.

-Joder, pero la quiero de verdad.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y qué hago?

-No te estoy diciendo que no se lo pidas, tío, es tu decisión -dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo tengo la esperanza de que no lo hagas.

-Eso me ayuda mucho.

-Se llama ser un adulto. Y los adultos son las personas que considero aptas para el matrimonio, por si no te habías dado cuenta de...

-Ha quedado claro -apunta Derek, consiguiendo no sonar hostil pero tampoco precisamente agradable.

-Creo que voy a hablar con mi madre. -Stiles suspira aliviado, sabiendo que Melissa es una persona cabal y que, además, está desencantada con el matrimonio, así que podrá hacer entrar en razón a Scott. -Sí. Me voy -resuelve, recogiendo la cajita con el anillo y guardándosela en el bolsillo, antes de mirar a Stiles una última vez.

Derek se levanta también, y cuando él le mira buscando algún tipo de explicación, se niega a dársela.

-Te acompaño a la puerta -es todo lo que dice, y no sólo le sigue hasta la entrada, sino que camina con él hasta el coche. Stiles les observa un momento, deseando poder saber lo que dicen, hasta que Derek mira en su dirección y él trata de esconderse tras las cortinas demasiado tarde. No puede imaginar que esté convenciéndole para que se case, porque puede que Derek sea un lobo y un iluso y no entienda cómo funcionan las relaciones humanas, pero sabe que lo que ha dicho le ha calado, que ha entendido los reparos de Stiles porque son lógicos y son reales y Stiles es un gran orador. Así que no sabe exactamente que es eso tan secreto que se tienen que decir.

Stiles recoge la silla del suelo y la coloca de pie de nuevo para poder sentarse, moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo y mordiéndose las uñas hasta que Derek vuelve a entrar en el comedor, un par de minutos más tarde. Sólo se para a su lado y pone una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su pelo corto.

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos? -dice tras un momento.

-¿Hace falta? -contesta Stiles, y Derek sólo chasquea la lengua-. ¿Qué le has dicho a Scott?

-He hecho un esfuerzo consciente para que no lo escucharas.

-¿Porque me has dado la razón? ¿Y sabes que si yo lo sé no te dejaré vivir con ello? -bromea, aunque no con la suficiente confianza como para que no suene desesperado.

-¿Estás convencido de todo lo que le has dicho?

-Convencidísimo.

-¿Y si te lo pidiera ahora mismo...?

-No lo hagas -suplica-. Porque no quiero tener que decirte que no. Porque quiero que cuando me lo pidas sea el momento más feliz de mi vida, y no el más incómodo.

-Vale -contesta él sencillamente.

-Esta no debería de ser mi vida, joder -musita, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Y sólo tiene diecisiete años, y no sabe si es demasiado joven o demasiado viejo para todo lo que le está pasando.


	27. Cartas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El sistema universitario estadounidense sigue siendo básicamente incomprensible para mí, así que perdonad si he metido la pata. Y, bueno, perdonad por todo lo demás.

En marzo empiezan a llegar las cartas. Primero de las universidades menores al otro lado del país a las que sólo mandó por si todo lo demás salía mal, y en todas le admiten. Lo que no le hace ningún favor, porque Stiles necesita que tomen esa decisión por él, que sólo le admitan en un par de sitios y así pueda echarlo a cara o cruz y quitarse la decisión de encima. Pero le admiten en todas partes, porque aparentemente Stiles Stilinski es un prodigio y las universidades de todo el país se pelean por tenerle. No tiene sentido. Claro que sus notas son maravillosas y sus cartas de solicitud podrían revolucionar para siempre el campo con su combinación de genuina ansia de conocimiento y autocrítica mordaz pero, aún así, ¿por qué de repente le quieren tanto? ¿Por qué no le avisaron con diez años de que iba a estar tan codiciado en un futuro? Le habría evitado media vida de dudas e inseguridades.

Sólo son universidades de tercera fila. No es Ivy League, ni es el maldito Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, así que tampoco hay por qué emocionarse. Además, están en la otra costa, y no quiere ni pensar en ello.

Y entonces llega la carta de Irvine. El quinto mejor programa de Criminología del país y está en California, a sólo diez horas en coche, que son un montón de horas pero son mejor que las cuarenta a las que está Maryland. Y le quieren dentro. Y Stiles decide que puede olvidarse de todas las demás ideas, porque eso es lo que ha querido desde que vio el primer capítulo de Mentes Criminales con once años y descubrió _El silencio de los corderos_ con doce, desde que sacó de la biblioteca todos los libros de Robert K. Ressler y se los leyó escondido bajo las mantas, desde que metió la nariz por primera vez en uno de los archivos que su padre guardaba bajo llave en la oficina. Y siempre había pensado que sólo eran ideas estúpidas, que trabajar para el FBI era un sueño infantil y que acabaría de profesor de Inglés en el instituto de Beacon Hills, pero de repente parece real. Puede que no el FBI, porque tampoco es tan brillante, pero sí estudiar la mente criminal. Y se da cuenta de que no es que haya sido raro toda su vida, es que tiene vocación.

Llama a su padre y llama a Derek, y los dos tienen esa inflexión en la voz. Están emocionados y están orgullosos y terriblemente felices, pero en el fondo preferirían que Stiles no tuviera que irse a ningún lado. Él lo sabe y decide ignorarlo, porque necesita ser egoísta un segundo, o cuatro años, y si se permite pensar en ello no será capaz de marcharse.

Así que está decidido, sólo queda hacerlo oficial. Y entonces llega otra carta.

Stiles ni siquiera recuerda por qué lo intentó en Stanford, porque no se le ocurre qué puede ver Stanford en alguien como él, pero acaba de recibir su respuesta, y el sobre viene muy lleno, lo que nunca es buena señal. En condiciones normales es la mejor señal, porque para rechazarle no hace falta más que un folio, pero Stiles no se ve capaz de lidiar con otra posibilidad sobre la mesa. Con Stanford, que es de las mejores universidades del país y del mundo. Así que coge el sobre y se monta en el Jeep y va hasta la casa de Derek.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta él, esperándole ya en la entrada. Ha debido de oír su nerviosismo desde lejos.

-Ha llegado otra carta -dice, saliendo del coche-. Y me parece que van a decirme que sí.

-Pero tú ya tienes la tuya. ¿No?

-Derek, esto es Stanford.

-Vale -dice él, enigmáticamente, pero Stiles puede ver la manera en la que los ojos se le iluminan un instante, porque Palo Alto está a apenas cinco horas, lo que significa muchas más visitas en fines de semana largos, más oportunidades de estar juntos-. ¿Tienen programas interesantes?

-Ni siquiera sé si me han admitido, Derek.

-Es un sobre muy grande.

-Joder. Ya lo sé. No quiero ni abrirlo.

Porque Criminología es lo que se ha imaginado toda su vida haciendo, pero Stanford es... Es jugar en otra liga, Es una oportunidad de rodearse de gente brillante, realmente brillante, y está seguro de que puede organizarse algo parecido si coge algo de sociología y psicología y lo mezcla con un poco de derecho y algo de antropología. Y si no, tienen un buen programa de Educación, así que siempre puede dejarse caer hacia ese lado. 

No quiere pensar en ello, no quiere que eso influya en su decisión, pero Stanford está realmente cerca. Y le mantiene cerca de Beacon Hills, y en eso sí que no quiere pensar. En cómo la Criminología le llevaría a trabajar lejos, mientras que ser profesor en el instituto es seguro y poco problemático para la manada, y puede que acabara haciéndole feliz. Pero puede que no.

El sobre empieza a estar sobado por los bordes, de tanto darle vueltas, así que respira hondo, se arma de valor y lo abre, sacando de un tirón el papel con el monograma de la universidad.

-Me complace comunicarle... -lee. Y no necesita nada más. Saca el resto de papeles, que son folletos informativos e impresos de solicitud de becas, como si ya dieran por hecho que les ha elegido, y los pulmones dejan de funcionarle.

-¿Eso es un sí? Eso es un sí.

-Sí -contesta, mirando una de las fotos de jóvenes sonrientes, tan fingidas-. Mierda.

No sabe si quiere hiperventilar o dejar de respirar del todo, así que llora, y cuando empiezan a caerle las lágrimas por las mejillas se le deshace un nudo en la garganta que llevaba allí tanto tiempo que ya era parte de su cuerpo.

-Cálmate -dice Derek, mirándole como si no supiera qué hacer, como si tuviera miedo de tocarle y que se rompa. Le coge de los hombros y le aprieta contra su cuerpo, y Stiles siente los papeles cayendo de sus manos al suelo de gravilla pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo-. Puedes pensártelo, tienes tiempo. Puedes ir a visitar el campus de una y de otra, a ver dónde te sientes más...

-Me voy a marchar, Derek -dice contra su pecho, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta-. En otoño me voy a ir de Beacon Hills y no voy a volver en cuatro años. Sí, vendré en fiestas y algún fin de semana, pero me voy a _ir_. ¿Y luego qué? -se pregunta, y el aire empieza a faltarle-. Tendré que volver. ¿Voy a trabajar aquí toda la vida, en este pueblo de mierda? O en Redding, que no debe de tener ni noventa mil habitantes. La mía va a ser una carrera de criminólogo muy relajada -se ríe, sin ser capaz de encontrarle la gracia porque las lágrimas siguen fluyendo y no parece que quieran parar-. También puedo buscar trabajo en Sacramento, sólo hay tres horas en coche. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunta Derek, clavando las yemas de los dedos en su nuca.

-Que puede que tenga que ir a Stanford y hacerme profesor, Derek. Si quiero quedarme aquí. 

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Estudia lo que quieras estudiar, no te preocupes...

-¿Y qué hago el resto de mi vida en Beacon Hills? -le pregunta, apartándose y secándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa-. Puedo estudiar lo que quiero y luego usar mi título universitario para limpiar cristales en los semáforos.

-Puedes seguir los pasos de tu padre.

-¿Y hacerme Sheriff de pueblo? Derek, es como si te estuvieras preparando para ser Alfa y acabaras siendo... un bulldog -dice, torciendo la boca-. ¿No tenías sueños, antes de todo esto? Estabas en la NYU...

-Todo eso dejó de tener importancia -le interrumpe.

-¡No para mí! -grita, echando los brazos al aire-. Seguimos dando vueltas a lo mismo, continuamente. Tú no puedes moverte de aquí y yo no puedo quedarme. Y no quiero tener que tomar esta decisión. No quiero tener que elegir entre mi vida y la manada, entre tú y yo. ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto? -dice, atragantándose con las palabras. Derek vuelve a tomarle entre sus brazos y le estrecha como si quisiera fundirse con él-. Mierda, joder. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo lidiar con todo a la vez. Me estoy volviendo loco -musita, hundiendo la cara en sus manos. Derek apoya la mejilla contra su sien y respira profundamente el aire pesado y denso.

-Vamos dentro -le pide tras un momento, rozando los labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Él se deja arrastrar hasta el sofá y deja que le tumbe, que le bese todo el cuerpo durante horas, como si necesitara aprendérselo de memoria. 

Hay algo triste en el aire, flotando sobre sus cabezas. 

-Vamos a encontrar una solución -le asegura, arañando su cadera con los dientes.

-Siempre dices eso.

-Y siempre la encontramos -replica, y a Stiles le parece que trata de convencerse a sí mismo, pero suena demasiado bien como para no creérselo. Se creería cualquier cosa.


	28. Promesa

Cada beso de Stiles es una promesa en algún idioma que sólo él habla, pero que Derek está aprendiendo poco a poco. 

Un roce de los labios contra su oído antes de marcharse a casa, travieso y escondiendo una sonrisa, suele querer decir que le llamará cuando su padre se acueste, y le dirá cosas con las que Derek no podrá evitar sonrojarse, aunque nunca se lo vaya a confesar. A veces es en el cuello, otras en la comisura de los labios, pero es breve y juguetón para dejarle con las ganas. Y siempre lo consigue.

El que le da cuando se enfrentan a alguna criatura peligrosa y Derek vuelve cansado y magullado, con la ropa llena de sangre, es tan radicalmente distinto que ni siquiera parece la misma cosa. Es la promesa de que nunca más le va a dejar solo, y es una que no puede cumplir. Es profundo, desesperado; Stiles se agarra a sus hombros como si tuviera miedo de que se lo quitaran, y le besa con todo el cuerpo, abriendo la boca para bebérselo, y Derek se entrega porque en momentos como ese se da cuenta de que cualquiera podría ser el último.

La lengua caliente de Stiles recorriendo el interior de su muslo realmente no necesita traducción, pero aún así se la da, porque oírse diciéndolo le hace sentir poderoso.

-Te la voy a chupar.

Hay miles, y cada día unos cuantos más que Derek va aprendiendo. El primero de los domingos, con la boca cerrada porque aún no se ha lavado los dientes, que es la promesa de un día perezoso juntos. El saludo cada vez que se ven, con el que le dice que, esté donde esté, siempre va a volver a él. El que le lanza a través de la habitación cuando está toda la manada en casa, apenas un frunce de labios, que le recuerda a Derek que nunca va a dejar de ocuparse de ellos porque esa también es su familia. El que le da un segundo antes de correrse, torpe y febril sólo para sentirle allí con él.

Pero el que más le gusta a Derek, el que más le cuesta descifrar, es el beso en la coronilla, cuando él está sentado en el sofá y Stiles llega por detrás para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Deja los labios descansar sobre su pelo un segundo y luego apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Los dos guardan silencio un momento, hasta que Stiles recuerda qué era lo que quería decirle. Y mientras se lo dice, mientras Stiles le cuenta que en la gasolinera se ha encontrado a Chris Argent porque parece que vive allí, Derek lo descubre. Vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, quiere decir. Cuando yo necesite dentadura postiza y cuando a ti se te caiga el pelo, cuando ser apasionado empiece a ser ridículo, yo seguiré aquí, y no necesitaré nada más si tú te quedas conmigo.


	29. Simple

A finales de verano hacen una reunión de despedida. Algo sencillo, unos refrescos, un poco de música, cubos y cubos de pollo frito. Se sientan en el jardín de Derek, con el bosque a sus espaldas, y charlan, se ríen, intercambian planes de futuro imposiblemente ambiciosos.

Stiles se acerca a Derek y se sienta en el brazo de su silla.

-Te he robado una cerveza -le dice, chocando el botellín con el que él aguanta en su mano.

Derek se encoge de hombros.

-En tu caso, el alcohol es menos peligroso que la cafeína. Nos estás haciendo a todos un favor -contesta, ganándose un codazo en el estómago.

-La cafeína me tranquiliza, estúpido. Es una condición médica que tengo con la que no sé si estás familiarizado, por la que tengo que tomar anfetaminas...

-Lo pillo, Stiles -le corta, reclinándose sobre él-. Eres casi universitario, no voy a ser yo el que te prohíba beberte una cerveza. 

Trata de aparentar estar bien, pero no está engañando a nadie, y mucho menos a Stiles. En quince días toda su manada se dispersará por el país, y se quedará sin lo único que le ha mantenido cuerdo los últimos años. Un Alfa sin manada. Scott no se marcha de Beacon Hills, porque va a trabajar con el doctor Deaton en la clínica, y Isaac aún no está preparado para separarse de la única figura paterna positiva que ha tenido en su vida, así que ha decidido tomarse un año sabático y trabajar de voluntario en asociaciones de jóvenes; pero aún así, dos betas no son una manada. Todos los demás seguirán ligados a él de todos modos, pero por mucho que se lo repitan unos a otros, saben que para Derek no va a ser lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que para nadie va a ser fácil. Jackson, que siempre ha sido el mejor ocultando sus sentimientos al resto de los lobos, apesta a desesperación. Stiles no lo puede oler, pero lo ve, y Derek se lo confirma. Se pega a Danny como si quisiera llenarse de él antes de que se vaya al MIT con Lydia, y cada vez que alguno de los dos menciona Massachusetts se encoge visiblemente. Solicitó plaza allí él también, pero no llegó a pasar de la lista de espera, lo que no ayuda en absoluto con su inexplicable complejo de inferioridad. Así que mientras que sus dos mejores amigos se especializan en Inteligencia Artificial y Matemática Discreta, respectivamente (porque resulta que sí son verdaderos genios en lo suyo), él hará Económicas en Princeton y encontrará formas de culparse por ser un fracaso aún en la Ivy League, el muy estúpido.

En ese momento mira en su dirección, y Stiles tiene que volver a convencerse de que ser hombre-lobo tiene muchas ventajas, pero la telepatía no es una de ellas. Parece querer pedir permiso para acercarse, y Derek se lo da con un gesto de la cabeza, indicándole que se siente en la silla de al lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres una cerveza tú también? -pregunta, enarcando las cejas. Y puede que esté bromeando, lo que es señal inequívoca de que algo va mal.

-Cuando emborracharse es prácticamente imposible, la cerveza está mucho menos buena.

-Tiene su encanto -contesta Derek, mirando su botellín.

-Y beberla te hace parecer mucho más rudo que si fuera, no sé, zumo de pomelo -añade Stiles-. Con una pajita y una sombrilla de papel de arroz. De color rosa. Creo que hay alguna en la cocina -dice, haciendo amago de levantarse para dejar que Jackson y él hablen de lo que sea que Jackson quiere hablar; pero Derek le pone la mano en la rodilla y le frena.

Así que se queda, apoya el codo sobre el hombro de Derek y le observa mientras ejerce de Alfa, porque nunca deja de ser emocionante. Jackson sólo quiere que le asegure que va a ir a verles de vez en cuando, aunque él les haya dicho mil veces que lo hará, así que Stiles en seguida se aburre y comienza a observar al resto de la manada. Aunque todos se ríen y bromean como siempre, hay algo tenso en el ambiente. Triste.

Boyd es el que menos afectado parece. Ha conseguido una beca para jugar al Lacrosse en la Universidad de Miami y se marcha en un par de días, y ni siquiera parece que vaya a echar mucho de menos a nadie. Erica, en cambio, lleva todo el verano siendo un desastre, un amasijo de nervios, pasando en un minuto de la ira desbocada a la dulzura cuando se acurruca junto a Isaac o Derek y les marca con su olor. Stiles estaría celoso de las noches que pasan juntos si el Alfa no se colara en su habitación por la mañana, con bolsas debajo de los ojos y la mandíbula apretada a contarle lo preocupado que está por ella, por el miedo que tiene a volver a estar sola. Irracional, por otra parte, porque Erica es bastante genial cuando no intenta dejarte inconsciente con partes de tu propio coche, y seguro que le va todo genial en Arizona. Está sentada junto a Isaac, pasando una pierna sobre las suyas y robándole trozos de pollo mientras él habla con Scott y Allison, que no se separan ni un segundo.

Pero él no debería hablar, porque tampoco se separa de Derek. Y hay algo dentro de su cuerpo que le asegura que todo va a salir bien, de alguna manera, pero aún así no quiere perderse ni un momento de esos diez días que les quedan juntos. 

Scott sigue empeñado en que tendría que haberle pedido matrimonio a Allison. No llegó a devolver el anillo, y tuvo que dar muchísimas explicaciones de a dónde había ido todo el dinero que había estado ahorrando el último año para comprarse un coche, pero dice que es romántico, que así cuando se lo pida le dirá que lo quería hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Stiles sólo espera que Allison piense lo mismo, que sus promesas de futuro no estén vacías y las olvide en cuanto llegue a Seattle, pero a veces les mira y está seguro de por qué están juntos, pero no sabe cómo van a estarlo siempre. Porque hay algo demasiado juvenil en la manera en la que se quieren, cuando todo lo que tienen en común es que están enamorados del otro.

-¿Estás bien? -dice Derek de repente.

-Sí.

-Estás triste.

-Sí -reconoce, dejándose caer sobre él-. Nunca pensé que fuera a querer seguir en el instituto toda la vida.


	30. Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el capítulo final. Este fic ha sido difícil de escribir y casi imposible de acabar, y sólo espero que para vosotros haya merecido la pena sólo una pequeña fracción de lo que la ha merecido para mí, aún con todas las madrugadas escribiendo con ganas mortales de irme a la cama, aún con los días en los que las cosas no salían y había que sacarlas como fuera porque el reto es así. Ha sido una de las experiencias como escritora más ricas de mi vida.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que lo han hecho un viaje maravilloso. A San por meterme en estos líos, a Lleu por convencerme de que esto merecía la pena y por traducirlo, que nunca se lo agradeceré lo suficiente, a cada persona que ha dejado kudos y comentarios. Sois awesome.

Stiles sale de casa absolutamente destrozado, a una palabra amable de un ataque incontrolable de llanto.

Sabe que irse es lo que tiene que hacer, lo que hace todo el mundo, pero abandonar así a su padre le hace sentir como una malísima persona. Derek le ha dicho mil veces que tiene que dejar de ser tan paternalista con su padre, que el Sheriff es un hombre adulto y se ha cuidado solo toda la vida; además de cuidarle a él, que no ha sido precisamente sencillo. Pero Stiles no puede dejar de pensar en lo solo que va a estar, en que no habrá nadie en casa cuando vuelva por las noches tras un turno duro y se recaliente la comida en el microondas, y eso le parece imposiblemente duro.

Su padre se asoma por la ventana del Jeep y le dice que le quiere, que está orgulloso, que se cuide. Que aprenda mucho y que sea muy feliz, y Stiles tiene que clavarse las uñas en las palmas para contener las lágrimas. No es capaz de decirle nada porque no cree poder hacerlo sin derrumbarse, y no quiere que vea lo difícil que está siendo para él marcharse.

Arranca el coche y sonríe.

-Nos vemos enseguida.

Su padre da un par de golpes en el capó y se aparta para que pueda irse, y Stiles lo hace muy despacio, mirándole por el retrovisor, todavía sin hacerse a la idea de que cuando se despierte mañana por la mañana él no va a estar allí.

Cuando gira en su calle hacia las afueras del pueblo, pone algo de música y canta a voz en cuello, para no permitirse pensar en todas las cosas que está dejando atrás.

Él es de los últimos en irse. A Allison la llevaron sus padres un par de días antes, y los del MIT se fueron el día anterior. Las despedidas fueron breves y contenidas, aunque Scott no pudo evitar montar un numerito declarándole su amor eterno a Ally. A Stiles le consta que en esos dos días han hablado al menos quince veces por teléfono. Boyd también ha llamado alguna vez en esa semana que lleva en Miami, y Lydia y Danny informan puntualmente a Jackson de cómo va su viaje por carretera de costa a costa. Jackson se muere de celos poquito a poco.

Stiles ha aguantado hasta el último momento. Tiene el tiempo justo para llegar al campus y hacer la mini-mudanza antes de empezar las clases. Ya ha estado allí un par de veces, una de ellas con Derek, porque se empeñó en asegurarse de que no había ningún Alfa hostil en la zona. Esa es la vida de Stiles ahora. Su novio tiene que olfatear el aire alrededor de la universidad antes de sentirse seguro dejándole marchar.

Si no hubiera estado tan distraído lo habría visto antes, pero para cuando se da cuenta de que Derek está en el borde de la carretera ya casi le ha pasado de largo. Frena de golpe y mira a su alrededor. Aún le quedan varios kilómetros hasta la casa, así que Derek no está ahí por casualidad.

-¿Estás haciendo autostop? -pregunta, estirándose a abrir la puerta del copiloto para dejarle entrar.

-Puede. ¿Vas hacia el Sur?

-Antes tengo que hacer una parada en casa de mi novio. ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta, cuando se mete en el coche.

-Quería tenerte a solas un rato.

-¿Anoche no fue suficiente?

-No. Y no de ese modo, Stiles. Sólo quiero... -empieza a decir, pero parece que no encuentre la palabra correcta, así que simplemente se queda ahí callado como si eso significara algo.

-¿Mirarme con intensidad? ¿Durante un rato muy largo?

-Iba a decir que te voy a echar de menos, pero eso ni siquiera se acerca a lo que... Ni se acerca -dice, con ese tono que sólo usa con él, íntimo y suave y un poco avergonzado de sonar tan humano. Stiles no puede evitar una sonrisa mientras refrena su impulso de meter las manos entre su pelo.

-En una escala del 1 al 10, siendo el uno 'pensaré en ti cada momento del día y de la noche' y el diez 'cantaré _Run To You_ de Whitney Houston mientras, efectivamente, corro hacia ti', ¿cuánto me vas a echar de menos?

-Doce -responde Derek con media sonrisa cándida, a punto de sonrojarse-. Doce millones.

-Doce millones más uno -replica él, parando el motor del Jeep sin importarle dejarlo en mitad de la carretera, porque nadie pasa por allí nunca.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si tienes que preguntar es porque no me va a gustar. Así que no -replica, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento para mirarle-. Pero vas a hacerla igualmente.

Derek se inclina sobre él, besando su mandíbula y bajo su oreja y su cuello, enseñando los dientes y cerrándolos sobre su piel para morder ligeramente. 

A Stiles le recorre el cuerpo un escalofrío, que baja a su entrepierna muy rápido.

-Joder. ¿Qué haces? -dice, en un tono confuso que ni él mismo entiende si es una súplica para que pare o para que siga.

-Te estoy marcando -contesta él, antes de morder un poco más fuerte-. Iba a preguntarte, pero me ibas a decir que no.

-Derek -gime, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo y tirando de él-. No hay criaturas sobrenaturales que vayan a querer comerme allí. Deja de hacer eso.

-La marca para los lobos la llevas desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y esto...? ¿Me estás haciendo un chupetón? -exclama-. ¡Derek!

Consigue lamer la piel sensible de su cuello antes de que Stiles le obligue a apartarse. Tiene los labios rojos y húmedos y la más inapreciable de las sonrisas en la cara, y a Stiles le duele físicamente no estar desnudo sobre él en ese mismo momento, gimiendo y sudando y _suyo_.

-No es un chupetón. Es una marca.

-Es... es adolescente -se queja quitándose el cinturón para poder mirarse el cuello en el retrovisor-. ¿Cómo es esto normal? No quieres que lleve tu foto de fondo de pantalla en el móvil porque es cursi, pero hacerme chupetones en el cuello es perfectamente aceptable.

-En esa foto estoy dormido, Stiles.

-Porque si te hago una foto con los ojos abiertos pareces Cíclope cuando se quita las gafas -contesta, dándole un golpe en el pecho y subiéndose el cuello de la camiseta para intentar taparse con poco éxito-. Y estás guapísimo y no pienso cambiarla, me da igual todo.

-Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que...

-Como digas que te pertenezco... -le amenaza, entornando los ojos.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Lo van a saber -le asegura Stiles, poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna-. Me parece que empiezo a repetirme, pero te llevo de fondo de pantalla en el móvil. 

-¿Y eso no es adolescente?

-Soy universitario, Derek -contesta, porque le encanta oírlo.

-Lo eres -dice él, y algo frío y pesado les cae sobre los hombros. Algo que para Stiles es una mezcla de culpabilidad y ganas de abrazarle y pegarle un puñetazo a partes iguales.

-¿Me odias? -pregunta, apretando los dedos sobre su rodilla-. Porque yo me odio a veces.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no lo parece.

-Y no te odio. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Mucha gente va a la universidad, mucha gente deja atrás sus relaciones.

-Pero yo no soy mucha gente. Y esto no es una relación normal, Derek, no finjas que lo es.

-Es la única que has tenido, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No seas un capullo conmigo ahora -le reprocha, pero no puede evitar sonreír, porque sabe que él tiene razón, que Derek sólo está intentando ponérselo más fácil aunque no lo esté consiguiendo para nada-. ¿Cuántas de esas relaciones sobreviven tras cuatro años separados?

-Las que merecen la pena.

-Supongo que estás insinuando que esta lo hace -dice-, pero no confías en mí.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Necesitas marcarme.

-No confío en los demás. Eso no va a ser como Beacon Hills. Allí se darán cuenta de el tipo de persona que eres, inteligente y apasionado y leal.

-Y arrebatadoramente atractivo -bromea-. Y yo les hablaré de ti hasta que me odien, así que me quedaré sin amigos muy pronto.

-Hablo en serio.

-Lo sé. Pero prefiero ignorarlo, porque los celos no son precisamente tu color. Y ya sé que no entiendes qué hago contigo, inexplicablemente, y que crees que voy a pasar de ti en cuanto encuentre a alguien que me ponga ojitos en la biblioteca, pero no lo voy a hacer. Porque te quiero más de lo que nunca creí posible querer a nadie; porque eres la persona más impresionante y más emocionante y más espectacular que he conocido nunca. Y a lo mejor no he conocido a mucha gente, pero sé que como tú no hay demasiados -dice, y se ríe con cinismo-. Me había jurado que no daría ningún discurso. Pero escucha mi corazón y dime si te he mentido.

-Sé que no me mientes, Stiles.

-¿Entonces qué coño pasa?

Derek mira a través del parabrisas y luego se mira las manos, y resopla.

-No lo sé -reconoce, con la voz pequeña e incierta-. No estoy seguro.

Stiles se revuelve en el asiento para echarse sobre él por encima de la palanca de cambios. Se le enganchan las piernas y acaba medio cayéndose sobre su cuerpo, pero consigue poner las manos en sus hombros y besarle, y se da cuenta de por qué llevaba evitando hacerlo todo ese tiempo. No cree poder parar, ni para volver a arrancar el coche y conducir hasta la casa, ni para despedirse del resto de la manada, ni para marcharse a la universidad.

-Todo va a salir bien -afirma, como si cualquier otra cosa fuera impensable, y le acaricia la barbilla con los nudillos-. Vamos a estar bien porque estamos determinados a hacer que funcione. Es un plan a prueba de fallos.

Derek tira de él y le coloca sobre su regazo como si no pesara, recorriéndole la espalda con las manos grandes y posesivas, y sus lenguas se encuentran en una caricia fugaz, demasiado breve.

-Es la parte del lobo -musita, rozando los labios en su cuello-. No quiere dejarte ir.

-Pues dile que deje de preocuparse.

-No atiende a razones.

-No sé de qué me sorprendo -contesta Stiles, sonriendo contra su pelo-. La parte humana tampoco lo hace.

-¿Tienes tiempo para uno rápido? -pregunta Derek, colando los dedos por el bajo de su camiseta.

-Sí -consigue decir él, aunque no lo tienen. Aunque Stiles no quiere que la última vez que lo hagan antes de irse a la universidad sea un polvo incómodo y apresurado en el Jeep. Quiere hacer el amor con él, por cursi que suene. Quiere pasarse horas tocándole despacio y besándole las clavículas y las caderas y el interior de las muñecas, y para eso no tiene tiempo-. Joder, no. La verdad es que no. -Y le roba dos besos más, tres, uno final en la comisura de la boca antes de apoyar la frente sobre su hombro-. Vamos a quedarnos así cinco minutos, ¿vale?

-Sí -contesta él, asentando las manos en su cintura y atrayéndole más hacia su cuerpo. Y para Stiles eso es suficiente. Lo único que necesita es tenerle cerca y sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano; saber que está allí.

-Ven conmigo -le pide, y parte del tono de súplica queda ahogado contra su pecho.

-No puedo.

-Te queda un semestre para acabar la carrera.

-En Nueva York -le recuerda Derek.

-Puedes pedir el traslado...

-Es un poco tarde para eso ya. Las clases empiezan en tres días.

-El semestre que viene. Tiene que haber alguna manera -insiste.

-Stiles -dice, poniéndole una mano en la nuca-. Vas a estar bien allí.

-¿Y tú vas a estar bien?

-Sí.

-No me mientas -le pide, arrugando la frente.

-No puedo dejar mi territorio con todo lo que ha estado pasando por aquí.

-Pero no puedes controlarlo tú solo, sin una manada.

-Isaac y Scott son fuertes, y Beacon Hills me necesita.

-Yo te necesito. Y no eres Batman, deja de hablar como Batman.

-Soy lo más parecido a un superhéroe que tiene este pueblo -replica, sonriendo engreído, pero Stiles puede ver en sus ojos que tiene miedo de todo en el mundo. De dejarle marchar, de quedarse solo y no poder proteger su territorio y su manada, de que Stiles se olvide de él. De no ser suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquiera de las tres cosas.

-Quiero irme, pero no quiero tener que irme. No quiero dejarte a ti, ni a mi padre, ni a Scott y a los demás. No pensé que esto fuera a ser tan difícil.

-Vamos a casa -dice Derek, apoyando las manos en sus piernas-. Tienes un viaje largo por delante.

-Sí -reconoce él, pero aún así no se mueve-. Te quiero. Me parece que no te lo digo lo suficiente.

-Lo haces -contesta él mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Sí? ¿Lo hago demasiado?

-Stiles...

-Vale. Vámonos -musita al fin, mordiéndose los labios. Le sonríe una última vez y trata de desenredar sus piernas para volver a su asiento torpemente. Arranca el coche y se pone en marcha hacia allí en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Derek clavada en él. No hablan en los cinco minutos que tardan en llegar a la casa, porque Stiles realmente ya no sabe qué más puede decirle. Nada de lo que diga va a solucionar nada, ni va a hacer que ninguno de los dos se sienta mejor. No es capaz de seguir pensando en ello, está agotado de buscar soluciones y darse cuenta de que no las hay, de que lo que están haciendo es lo normal y lo lógico y lo sano. Y aún así no deja de sentir como si yéndose a la universidad estuviera dejando la parte más importante de sí mismo atrás.

Según mete el coche en el camino de entrada, los cuatro lobos aparecen por la puerta. Isaac se limpia las manos en un delantal verde y Scott lleva una montaña de platos y vasos en las manos.

-¡Hemos preparado el desayuno! -grita, pasándoselo todo a Jackson, a punto de dejar caer la mitad de la vajilla de Derek al suelo-. Tienes diez minutos para desayunar, ¿verdad? 

-Supongo -contesta, mirando a Derek, que se encoge de hombros. Scott le arrastra adentro hasta la cocina. Huele a bacon y a huevos revueltos y a tostadas, y sería estupendo si Stiles no tuviera un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño.

Desayunan, y hacen que parezca que no es un acontecimiento tan importante. Scott le pone en el plato las lonchas de bacon más crujientes y las tostadas más quemadas, como a él le gustan, porque eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos. Él come por compromiso y porque realmente no quiere tener que parar demasiado en el camino, pero le cuesta tragar y le cuesta levantar la vista del plato para mirar a su manada. Isaac come en silencio junto a Erica, Scott engulle a dos carrillos y Jackson habla de Princeton y finge que está deseando irse, mientras que los demás fingen que se lo creen.

-Creo que te va a ir realmente bien allí -se descubre diciendo Stiles-. Todos van a ser niños de papá con cochazos y problemas afectivos, así que puede que no seas el capullo más insoportable.

-Creía que te iba a echar de menos -contesta él, mirándole por encima de su vaso de zumo-. Gracias por sacarme de mi error.

Scott se ríe, y Jackson hace una pequeña mueca divertida, lanzándole a Stiles una servilleta arrugada que acaba cayendo sobre Derek.

-Como empecéis una guerra de comida voy a tener que usar la voz de Alfa -amenaza Derek, con ese tono de no tener verdaderas ganas de enfadarse.

-No pienso volver a limpiar ketchup del techo -gruñe Erica, con la boca llena de tostada.

-¿Quieres algo más? -le pregunta Scott, que en su vida ha sido más atento. Está seguro de que se sacaría la comida de la boca para dársela si se lo pidiera.

-No. La verdad es que debería irme -contesta, levantándose, y él se levanta a su vez.

-Te hemos hecho unos sándwiches, para que te los comas por el camino.

-No hacía falta.

-Tío, deja que cuide de ti un poco. Voy a por ellos, espera un segundo. 

-Vale -musita, mientras le observa corretear a buscarlos. Derek, a su lado, también se ha puesto de pie, aún masticando un trozo de la misma tostada que lleva todo el rato tratando de comerse-. ¿Vamos a hacer toda esa tontería de despedirme frente al coche, allí fuera? Porque no me veo capaz de hacerlo. Puedo... ¿Podemos hacer como si fuéramos a vernos mañana? ¿Como si no me estuviera yendo al otro lado del estado?

-No -interviene Isaac-. No te vamos a dejar ir sin un abrazo Stilinski para cada uno.

-¿Me queréis matar?

-Pueden despedirse de ti en el porche, si eso te hace sentir menos incómodo -dice Derek salomónicamente. A esas alturas, lo único que Stiles quiere es ahorrarse el mal trago e irse. No quiere llorar, no quiere poner de manifiesto una vez más lo débil que es en comparación con todos los demás.

-Claro, porque esto no está siendo nada incómodo. Venga, que tengo diez horas de viaje por delante. Vamos a acabar ya con esto -dice, abriendo los brazos. Erica y Isaac se cuelan entre ellos y le levantan en el aire, restregándose contra su cuello y susurrándole cosas en el oído como si Derek no fuera a oírlas.

-Pórtate bien. No hagas nada que vaya a enfadar a Derek, porque luego lo paga con nosotros.

-No voy a... ¿Qué pensáis que voy a hacer?

-Tú sé bueno.

-Lo seré. Ahora dejadme en el suelo, por favor -les pide, agitando los pies en el aire hasta que vuelve a encontrar algo sólido debajo. Cuando se aparta de ellos podría jurar que los ojos de Isaac están demasiado brillantes.

-Stilinski -sisea Jackson, envolviéndole por sorpresa en un abrazo con una sola mano-. La amenaza de los asesinos en serie.

-No sólo los asesinos en serie, todo tipo de psicópatas -contesta él, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda-. Cuidado, porque te tengo en el punto de mira -bromea, intentando no darse cuenta de la manera en la que Jackson restriega la nariz contra su pelo.

-Nunca te he encontrado gracioso en absoluto -confiesa Jackson, y Stiles tiene que reírse ante eso.

-Supongo que no trataré de llamarte, entonces.

-Sí. Mejor que no lo hagas. Cuídate.

-Tú también -dice, y lo sorprendente es que lo desea de verdad-. Si hubiese tenido voto en la decisión de Derek de convertirte... Lo mucho más fácil que habría sido mi vida, joder.

Derek sonríe a su lado, y Stiles mira alrededor buscando a Scott, porque no puede irse sin despedirse de él. Aparece de repente, saltando sobre él hasta casi lanzarle contra el suelo, y simplemente le estrecha entre sus brazos mucho rato, y él agarra su chaqueta con fuerza. Sin moverse, casi sin respirar, y es entonces cuando empieza a ser difícil aguantar la presión en el pecho y la sensación punzante de las lágrimas detrás de los ojos. Porque no recuerda un solo día desde que tiene edad para recordar en el que Scott no haya estado allí siendo un mejor amigo de mierda y un idiota total y su persona en el mundo. Durante la muerte de su madre y el divorcio de los padres de Scott, durante el mordisco y las lunas llenas en las que quería comérselo; aún con Allison y Derek y con todas las cosas que han pasado en medio, Scott es su mejor amigo. Y no se imagina su vida sin darse la vuelta en clase para encontrárselo allí, sin tener que soplarle la mitad de las respuestas en los exámenes, sin pasarse las tardes castigados por no saber nunca cuando callarse. No se imagina los fines de semana sin él tirado en su sofá comiéndose sus bolsas de patatas fritas y bebiéndose sus refrescos cuando el Sheriff esté de guardia.

-No comas mucho ramen -le dice, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas-. Está lleno de aditivos. Oh, toma, tus sándwiches, por cierto -se ríe, recogiendo la bolsa del suelo-. Y mándanos cartas por correo tradicional, para que vengan con tu olor. 

-Eso no es raro para nada -ironiza, parpadeando muy fuerte y obligándose a sonreír.

-Te quiero un montón, tío. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? -musita, abrazándole de nuevo-. Si no fuera por ti me habría muerto veinte veces sólo en la última semana. Llámanos todo el rato, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Pero hazlo.

-Lo voy a hacer. En cuanto me meta en el coche te llamo para decirte si he llegado bien.

-Cállate. Vete, antes de que me ponga a llorar -dice, empujándole hacia el coche. Stiles toma la bolsa con fuerza en su mano y anda un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle, apretando la mandíbula antes de darse la vuelta cuando ve a Erica cogiendo la mano de Scott con ternura.

-Joder -dice, casi sin hacer ningún sonido, mirando a Derek apoyado contra el capó del Jeep, y aminora un poco el paso para darse tiempo de respirar un par de veces antes de que él le vuelva a robar el aliento-. Dame un beso y deja que me vaya, porque creo que me voy a morir -dice cuando llega hasta él y se hunde en su pecho.

-No te vas a morir -contesta él, poniéndole una mano en la nuca y rodeando con la otra su cintura.

-Sólo me voy a la universidad, no me voy a la guerra. Irvine no está tan lejos -trata de convencerse-. Y vendré en vacaciones, y algún fin de semana. Y vosotros vendréis a verme. ¿Verdad? Vendrás a visitarme. Y te llamaré tantas veces al día que no tendré tiempo de echarte de menos.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué parece más difícil que nada que haya hecho en mi vida?

-Se hará más sencillo con el tiempo.

-¿Sí?

-Todo se hace más fácil.

-Vale -resuelve, separando la frente de su pecho y estirándose para volver a quedar a su altura-. Me voy. Cuida de mi padre, ¿vale? -dice, y no puede evitar que la voz se le rompa.

-Te lo prometo -contesta él con firmeza, apretando a Stiles más fuerte entre sus brazos. Y cuando le besa con los ojos cerrados y los labios suaves y un poco desesperados, él lo graba en su memoria, cada roce de su lengua, cada rincón de su boca, la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel-. Se hace tarde -susurra. 

-Ya lo sé.

Es irreal. Va a coger el coche para marcharse cuatro años, y de alguna manera espera que cuando vuelva todo siga igual. Espera que echarle de menos no le haga olvidarle, olvidar el auténtico Derek. El que se levanta al baño dos veces cada noche y le despierta, el que a veces es hostil e hiriente sólo porque necesita sacar el dolor del cuerpo de alguna manera, el que después de todo ese tiempo no sabe cómo demostrarle a Stiles que le quiere. Sabe que no se va a olvidar de sus partes buenas, pero tampoco quiere olvidar las malas.

-Conduce con cuidado. Llámame cuando llegues.

-Vale -dice, abriendo la puerta, y le besa una última vez antes de entrar. Cierra las manos en torno al volante hasta que duele y le mira, entendiendo todo lo que no es capaz de decirle en la manera en la que aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño y hunde los hombros.

-Vale. 

Él tampoco tiene más cosas que decir, así que se pone el cinturón y arranca el motor y se gira hacia él otra vez.

-Nos vemos.

Derek asiente con la cabeza y se aparta un paso del coche. Stiles solo tiene que pisar el acelerador y de repente ya se está marchando. Ya es real. Mira por el retrovisor y ve a Scott despidiéndole con un brazo en el air y a Derek a su lado, más frío de lo que le ha visto en años, así que él saca la mano por la ventanilla un segundo antes de tomar la curva y desaparecer entre los árboles.

Casi espera encontrarse la figura enorme de un lobo corriendo junto a él a través del bosque, o escuchar el sonido de su aullido. Espera un gesto dramático, pero no sucede nada de eso. Sólo están Stiles y la carretera que le lleva hacia el sur. Así que pone música y canta.


End file.
